


Драконы всех мастей

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Slice of Life, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: разве сторож я брату своему?
Kudos: 2





	Драконы всех мастей

За воротами, у тракта, Кимре, Дан и какой-то чернявый собирались запускать в канаве кораблики из всякого сора. Кронос издалека оценил их выставленный на «берегу» флот и залихватски цыкнул зубом: у него-то самого было приготовлено судно посерьезнее, из щепок и настоящего лоскута шелка в качестве паруса. Лоскут он отстриг от мачехиного воскресного платка и заранее предвкушал, какое у этой курвы завтра будет лицо.

– Эй, пацаны! – заорал Кронос и, когда все трое обернулись, помахал рукой. – Глядите, чего принес!

Он перебежал дорогу и остановился в шаге от компании, гордо держа кораблик перед собой.

– Ого, – уважительно протянул Кимре и присвистнул. – А за жопу свою не боишься?

Кронос пожал плечами. Ну, может, совсем маленько, но не признаваться же каждому.

– Тю, – сказал он беспечно, – на то есть младшие братья, чтобы все на них сваливать.

– Не поверит, только разозлится, – рассудительно заметил Дан, длинной палкой взбалтывая мутную воду. – Доводишь ее, будто заняться нечем.

– Мы играть вообще будем? – недовольно вклинился чернявый, высовываясь из-за плеча Кимре. Одежка на незнакомце была слишком чистенькая, будто только выстиранная, а черные волосы аккуратно зачесаны на пробор и чуть ли не намазаны салом. – А то раскудахтались тут над этим вонючим…

В наступившем молчании Кронос аккуратно поставил кораблик на землю, с хрустом размял пальцы – ни у кого из всей компании так не получалось – и, изобразив на лице самую вежливую улыбку, отработанную на любимой мачехе, спросил:

– Тебе что, сука, зубы лишние?

Пацан чуть сбледнул, но, видать, решил не сдаваться.

– А че я сказал-то? – заявил он, набычившись. – От тебя ж несет, как от мясной лавки!

– А в глаз? – поинтересовался Кронос и замахнулся.

Кимре со вздохом перехватил его руку своими перепачканными в грязи пальцами. На самом деле Кронос никогда не обиделся по-настоящему, но разъяснить все следовало наглядно.

– Не надо, друг, – сказал невыразительно, как на молитве, Дан, подняв на Кроноса светлый, кроткий взгляд. – Карл первую неделю в городе и не ведает, что творит. Он не знает, что ты сын скорняка, с восьми лет помогаешь в ремесле и можешь ночью спустить с дурака шкуру на раз-два. Проснется дурак – а шкуры-то и нету.

Карл как-то странно дернулся влево, но потом, похоже, взял себя в руки и кивнул.

– Извини, – сказал он. – Уважаемый человек пусть пахнет, как хочет.

– Ладно, че там, – отозвался Кронос, первым протягивая ладонь для пожатия. – Впредь не кати бочку на порядочных людей, если хочешь сойти за крутого. Мы тут друг за друга горой. Ну, пацаны, запускаем?

Дан отсалютовал палкой, а Кимре радостно плюхнулся прямо на колени, нисколько не заботясь о чистоте своих ветхих штанов.

– Ой, а Ларса-то ты где оставил? – вдруг, повернув к Кроносу озабоченное веснушчатое лицо, спросил он. – Неужто отвязался?

– Я ему сказал, что аист вернется в гнездо, если он спрячется на чердаке с приманкой.

– Октябрь же, – удивился Дан.

– Ну так. Мозгов у малого, что у хлебушка.

– А кто такой Ларс? – вклинился Карл, явно стараясь исправить впечатление о себе. Кронос не любил таких заносчивых говнюков, которые, чуть что, на попятный. Прешь – так уже при до конца.

– Мой младший брат, – ответил он, осторожно опуская свое драгоценное суденышко на воду. Холодный ветер тут же наполнил синий парус, и кораблик поплыл прочь, чуть кося на правый борт. – Ему жопу можешь не лизать, он пока шкуры не выделывает.

Корабли потянулись от деревни нестройным клином, и клочок шелка был как упавший в воду кусочек июньского неба. Кронос представлял себя капитаном, или купцом, или – чем черт не шутит – даже бродячим актером, ищущим славы за морем.

Они бежали вдоль канавы до самого перекрестка, где кораблики сбились в кучу и закрутились на месте. Кронос хотел было полезть за своим, но передумал. Зачем ему эта игрушка, если когда-нибудь он все равно уйдет отсюда?

– Обед скоро, – сказал Кимре, нарушая молчание. – Ушица с верховодками, мамка обещала.

* * *

Мачеха орала как не в себе: во-первых, мелкого она обнаружила, только когда он, описавшись от холода, огласил чердак обиженным ревом, а во-вторых, воскресный платок она решила вытащить из сундука заранее. Кронос резво скакал по горнице, уворачиваясь от грязного полотенца.

– Ах ты выблядок овечий! – вопила она, пытаясь достать пасынка через стол. – Да что ж я тебе сделала, сукин ты сын, что одни от тебя пакости?!

Кронос хотел сказать, чтобы не смела костерить его маму, уродина, но тут она все-таки засветила ему полотенцем по роже – так хлестко и больно, что перед глазами заплясали звездочки. И, пользуясь тем, что Кронос ненадолго остановился, принялась охаживать его по голове и плечам.

– Вот дождешься, отцу расскажу! Хрен тебе, а не наследство!

– В гробу я видел его наследство, – огрызнулся Кронос, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить вздорную бабу в ответ. – Тоже мне счастье – в дохлятине ковыряться!

В этот момент в горницу и зашел отец, хмурый, плечистый и крепкий, как скала.

– Отойди, жена, – сказал он без гнева, но Кроноса сразу будто морозом продрало. Сейчас будет бить. – Надо поговорить с наследничком.

* * *

От обстоятельного разговора на спине и заднице остались саднящие полосы – батюшка сам дубил ремень, сносу ему, суке, не было. Отцовская мысль, скупо высказанная между ударами, заключалась в том, что надо больше работать и меньше быть неблагодарным кровососом, не ценящим родительских трудов. Кроносу было что возразить: что лучше бы он жил круглым сиротой, чем с таким родителем, что матушка бы в гробу перевернулась, увидев, на какой холере женился безутешный вдовец, что нет никакого смысла вкалывать в мастерской с утра до ночи, если, чуть батюшка преставится, курва-мачеха выгонит Кроноса взашей. В голове он произносил эту речь каждый божий день последние пару лет, но вслух не осмелился ни разу: боялся, что вместо того, чтобы выставить на улицу, отец его попросту убьет.

Кроноса подергали за рукав, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей.

– Б’атик, – проблеял Ларс, запрокинув светловолосую головенку, чтобы смотреть старшему брату в глаза, – сильно болит?

Кронос неопределенно хмыкнул, подхватил мальца и усадил рядом с собой на лавку. Ларс просиял щербатой улыбкой, порылся в кармане и вытащил на свет божий кусочек сушеного абрикоса.

– На, – и вложил угощение Кроносу в ладонь.

Покрутив сушку в пальцах, Кронос сунул ее в рот, зажмурился от сладости и подумал: с паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок. Ларс мешал ему, что кость поперек горла, но временами Кроносу становилось жалко пацана, вынужденного коротать детство с такой матушкой. Она принуждала Кроноса сидеть с мальцом, когда тот был еще совсем крохой – измучила, заставила натурально ненавидеть орущего и гадящего пацаненка. Но, только Ларс подрос, запретила брать с собой на улицу, мол, босяки вроде Кроносовых товарищей дурно повлияют на мальчика. А Ларсу ужас как хотелось в компанию старших, и он вечно увязывался за Кроносом в те редкие дни, когда отец отпускал его погулять с друзьями. Мачеха мстила за каждую «увольнительную» – придумывала пасынку всякие сучьи поручения. После них Кронос засыпал, лелея сладкие грезы о том, как однажды проломит ей голову кочергой.

– Спасибо, малой, – сказал он, прожевав. Стало немного стыдно за свой обман. – Хочешь, сказку расскажу?

Ларс возбужденно подпрыгнул на лавке, заболтал ногами в воздухе и вдруг сообщил:

– А я аиста п’оспал, жалко!

– Жил-был мальчик, – устало начал Кронос, ощущая себя чем-то навроде навоза, прилипшего к ободу колеса, – маленький, как ты. И был у него старший брат, умный, сильный и красивый…

– Как ты! – радостно выкрикнул Ларс, и Кронос против воли улыбнулся.

– Куда ему до меня. Братья не разлей вода…

* * *

После нудной проповеди о пользе послушания отец все-таки отпустил его с мальчишками. Вымытые и одетые в чистое в честь воскресенья, Дан и Кимре топтались у церковных ворот, пока Кронос вел свои короткие переговоры. Мачеха поджимала узкие губенки, явно недовольная тем, что некому будет помогать с обедом, а Ларс, которого она держала за руку, пытался вырваться и смотрел на Кроноса с надеждой и мольбой.

Ну уж дулю с маком, вчера нанянчился.

Мелкий оглядывался через каждые три шага и горестно вздыхал, пока добрая матушка волочила его домой. Кронос пожал плечами и двинул к изнывающим от скуки товарищам.

– Ну, чего? – спросил он, небрежно опершись локтем о забор. – Куда пойдем?

Дан тут же принялся перечислять, будто только этого и ждал:

– В кораблики что-то надоело. Можно в разбойников, только нам бы еще человек двух. Можно на речку…

– Холодно там и ветер, – уныло откликнулся Кимре. – Осень сраная.

– Тоска тут у вас, – донеслось от ворот. Кронос обернулся – Карл, подпиравший плечом столбец, принарядился в стеганую куртку и новехонькие сапоги из кожи тонкой выделки. Кронос, прикинув цену такой обувки, подумал ехидно: жопа твоим сапожкам в нашем селе, парень. – Не то что в городе. Ни ярмарки, ни…

– Морду начищу, – обиделся Кимре и потряс перед свеженькой, умытой рожей Карла кулаком. – Понаехали тут.

– Ну вы че, пацаны, – Карл шарахнулся, моментально подрастеряв наглость, – я к вам с предложением. Слыхал краем уха, девки после мессы пошли в баньку. Нам бы через щелочку поглядеть…

Кронос почуял, как в сердце поднимается теплая волна симпатии к этому хлыщу, а хмурый день становится чуток светлее.

– А ты не дурак, – сообщил он, приобняв Карла за плечи. Кажется, тот поморщился, принюхиваясь, но предпочел держать язык за зубами. – Айда подглядывать!

* * *

Баня оказалась сплошным разочарованием: девки невесть как прознали об их намерениях и устроили засаду в кустах у задней стены сруба.

– На сиськи покусились, охальники мелкие? – хохотала пухлая дочка мельника, с явным удовольствием крутя Кроносу ухо. – А не рановато?

Кронос уперто молчал, пыхтя и выворачиваясь, молчали и Кимре с Даном, а вот Карл разливался соловьем:

– Простите, дамы, мы больше не будем, ой, простите!

Гадкие девки оборжали их с ног до головы – «Дамы, ишь ты, прощелыги!» – и весело проводили до главной улицы.

– Вот и погуляли, – вздохнул Дан, нисколько не стесняясь держаться за отбитую задницу. – Может, во что попроще?..

Кимре вытащил из кармана деревянные кости с полустертыми точками меток и вопросительно покатал на ладони. Кронос потер ухо, развернулся и, ни слова не говоря, двинул домой. Время до обеда было безвозвратно потеряно, и теперь хотелось, чтобы все отцепились и дали спокойно пожрать.

Угрюмо, униженно молчавший Карл вскинулся и потрусил рядом, приноравливаясь к широкому шагу Кроноса.

– Ну, извини, ну, – заискивающе тараторил он. – Откуда ж мне было знать…

До дома было уже рукой подать. Кронос остановился и глянул хлыщу в глаза.

– А и правда – откуда?

Глазки Карла тут же забегали. Ой, нечисто.

– От сестры, – признался он наконец. – Сестра сказала, я слышал.

– И ты повел нас смотреть на свою голую сестру?!

– Я… нет! – прозвучало неубедительно. Кронос отступил на шаг, глядя на Карла, как на мухомор в корзине с грибами.

– Б’атик ве’нулся! – донеслось от калитки.

Кронос обернулся к бегущему навстречу Ларсу, чуть наклонился, чтобы потрепать мелкого по волосам, а Карл вдруг спросил:

– Сколько ему лет?

– Почти шесть, – не задумываясь, зачем отчитывается этому уроду, ответил Кронос. – Почти на восемь лет меня младше.

– И до сих пор не говорит «р»? – хихикнул Карл.

Нет, все-таки дурак, решил Кронос, выпрямляясь. И наконец-то дал ему в морду.

* * *

Папенька Карла, городской петушок, весь в серебре и бархате не по погоде, долго орал в мастерской, пытаясь добиться от скорняка «мер наказания». Отец позвал торчавшего за дверью Кроноса, отвесил ему подзатыльник, пригрозил лишить наследства, если такое еще раз повторится – Кронос ухмыльнулся уголком рта, – и на том посчитал «меры» достаточными. Петушок еще немного повыпрыгивал из портков, заливаясь о справедливом возмездии, но без толку.

Кронос целую неделю усердно скоблил шкуры, не отлынивая и не увиливая, а потом надоело. С Кимре и Даном он сбежал в лес искать глазастую поганку, которая, по легенде, появлялась в одну из сентябрьских полночей под трухлявым пнем. На кого поганка посмотрит – тому и смерть.

Кронос мечтал подарить ее «матушке» в букетике хризантем.

* * *

Слякотная осень разродилась снегом в самом конце ноября, но все растаяло, и улицы деревни превратились в непроходимые болота. Чтобы дойти до коровника, Кронос надевал самые изношенные сапоги и закатывал штаны выше колен. Ноги после такого похода все равно становились холодные, мокрые и перепачканные, потому что жидкая грязь просачивалась через дратвенные швы и хлюпала на ходу.

Всю скотину, определенную на убой, давно перерезали, так что работа у отца замерла – и у Кроноса стало больше свободного времени. Правда, проводить его с друзьями в такую погоду стал бы разве что самый отчаянный идиот. Кронос нехотя, почти что из-под палки помогал мачехе по хозяйству, а вечерами на печи учил Ларса грозно рычать, надеясь, что к весне малой сможет выговорить правильно хотя бы их имена.

– Др-р-ракон! – говорил Кронос, корча страшную рожу. Ларс заливисто смеялся и старательно повторял:

– Дйакон!

– Не дьякон, а др-р-ракон! – раздражался Кронос. – Давай, рычи!

– Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы! – скалился Ларс и выставлял себе на лбу «рожки» указательными пальцами. Кронос немного злился, что мелкий такой бездарь, но учить его полезному «р» все равно было куда веселее, чем заниматься очередной бабской ерундой под зорким присмотром мачехи.

– Что еще за дракон? – как-то разбухтелась эта злыдня, уперев руки в бока, будто она тут барыня. – Не бывает никаких драконов. Говори по-человечески: кочер-р-рга, р-рожь, топор-р-р!

– Не хочу кочейгу! – возмутился Ларс. Перекатился на живот, подставил под подбородок ладошки и упрямо замотал ногами. – Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу! Хочу дракона!

Мачеха всплеснула руками, уронив полотенце. К горлу у Кроноса почему-то, как у маленького, подступил ком.

– Я тебе нарисую, – сказал он торжественно, – на снегу, когда мороз ударит. Белого дракона.

– С кйыльями? – требовательно уточнил Ларс, почуяв слабину. – И с хвостом?

Кронос взъерошил ему волосы и усмехнулся.

– И с гребнем на шее. Говори: гр-р-ребень!

* * *

Грязища в начале декабря замерзла жутким гололедом, а потом повалили снегопады и стало не до шуток: Кронос, что ни день, раскидывал сугробы перед дверью и на дорожке, упревая и ругаясь.

Правда, драконы у них с Ларсом расплодились в невероятном количестве: одно-, двух– и трехголовые, с крыльями, когтями, шипами и раздвоенными языками, с выгнутыми спинами и наиразнообразнейшими мордами – плоскими, вытянутыми и даже усатыми. О чудищах вроде драконов Кронос был осведомлен очень наглядно. Однажды, переделав всю работу и не зная, как развлечься, он достал материн молитвенник – единственную книгу в доме, – но не понял ни руны. Отец читать не умел, мачеха и подавно – она вообще всякий раз, увидев книгу, начинала ныть, что надо ее продать, но отец оставался непреклонен, будто берег последнее, что осталось от первой жены. Странный то был молитвенник, если задуматься. Кронос рассматривал черно-белые картинки, изображавшие людей, не похожих на тех, что он видел вокруг себя ежедневно: мускулистых, полуголых, с мечами и щитами – всех из себя героических. На паре страниц даже попадались девчонки, нарисованные так, будто одежды на них совсем тонюсенькие – можно было различить все изгибы полных бедер и тяжелых грудей. Кронос задался вопросом, открывал ли вообще отец эту книгу, если позволил ее брать вот так запросто, и припрятал завернутый в тряпку молитвенник в сенях, решив по возможности показать Дану, единственному среди его друзей грамотному.

Через недельку небо наконец прояснилось. До Рождества оставалось всего ничего, и деревенские спешно принялись готовиться к празднику. Отец собрался на городскую ярмарку – сложил в мешки лучшие шкуры и ремни без пряжек и, заплатив медный берас соседу, пристроился с ним на сани.

Выезжали затемно, ночевать собирались в городе, чтобы вернуться домой в сочельник. Кронос смотрел, как лошадь фыркает на морозе, как из ее трепещущих ноздрей вырывается пар, как прогибаются полозья под весом товаров, и думал, что мог бы с ночи залезть в один из мешков. Но холод и близость отца пугали. Кронос не раз слышал истории о том, как замерзали насмерть задремавшие путники. Это был глупый риск.

Он вытерпит до весны.

* * *

Дан рассудительно заявил: это никакой не молитвенник, но сам он не так уж хорошо знает руны, чтобы сразу разобраться. Так что книгу Кронос отдал ему на всю зиму. При каждой встрече спрашивал: ну, что там, дочитал? Дан отрицательно качал головой и говорил, что осталось немного, еще две трети, половина, треть… Кронос изнывал и изо всех сил старался не ругаться.

Грамотность приключилась с Даном случайно, как простуда. Его отец был простым бондарем и не имел никакой нужды обучаться «закорючкам», но однажды Данова тетка позвала семью брата на свадьбу к своему сыну в соседнее село. Гуляния затянулись на неделю, гостей было немерено, и один почему-то не пьющий писарь, дальний родственник молодой, со скуки обучал грамоте детвору. Когда выяснилось, что азы Дан уже уяснил, отец, поворчав, чуть не от сердца оторвал серебряный берас и дал священнику, чтобы доучил мальца как следует. Дан очень рассчитывал через пару-тройку лет попытать счастья в городе – и никто не собирался ему в этом препятствовать. Кронос немного завидовал.

За зиму Ларс научился сносно рычать и теперь взял привычку раскатисто звать брата по имени, стоя на крыльце, чтобы слышали все соседи. По весне Кронос вполне добровольно взял мелкого с собой смотреть, как на реке колется на крупные глыбы и плывет вниз по течению подтаявший лед. Это зрелище каждый год завораживало Кроноса – даже сейчас, когда он, уже почти четырнадцатилетний, считал себя взрослым. В наблюдении за льдом вместе с друзьми таилось нечто, чему Кронос не сумел бы найти названия. Что-то ритуальное, как и в осеннем запуске корабликов, который уже не приносил былого восторга.

На обрывистом берегу, раскисшем от талого снега, они с Ларсом и Кимре ждали Дана довольно долго. Кимре принес всем по сморщенному желтому яблоку, перележавшему зиму, и теперь они с мелким на два голоса смачно хрустели и чавкали, соперничая в неряшливости. Когда малой доел, Кронос обнаружил у него под носом засохшую козявку и, преодолевая брезгливость, убрал ее двумя пальцами.

На тропинке за спиной послышались шаги, скрипнули раздвигаемые голые ветки, и на берег вышел Дан, несущий под мышкой прямоугольный сверток.

– Наконец-то! – закатил глаза Кимре, выплевывая хвостик яблока прицельно в реку. – Мы тут уже околели!

У Кроноса перехватило дыхание.

– Прочитал? – спросил он, указывая пальцем на книгу. Дан кивнул, бережно развернул ее и открыл на первой странице. Провел пальцем по нарядной, огромной руне, начинающей строчку, и закрыл молитвенник снова.

– Ужасно здоровская книга, – сказал он очень серьезно, – только, наверное, еретическая.

– Да ладно, – Кимре разинул рот. Между нижними зубами у него застрял кусочек яблока. – Вот прямо такая похабная?

– Тю, дурак, – отмахнулся Дан, разом потеряв серьезный настрой. – Еретическая значит «запрещенная церковью».

– А, – Кимре, на службах ковырявший в носу и считавший мух, тут же охладел к теме. – Давайте лучше на лед смотреть. Вон, гляди, какая трещина, сейчас попрет!..

Кроносу до дрожи хотелось узнать, что еретического нашел Дан в единственной материной книге. С другой стороны, не годилось, чтобы пересказ слушал Ларс. Но малой увлеченно ковырял палкой в талом снегу, и любопытство победило.

– Давай ты расскажешь, пока мы тут время убиваем, – сказал Кронос с нарочитым безразличием. Дан бросил на него внимательный взгляд и, вдохнув, начал:

– Это история о сотворении мира.

* * *

Сны, в которых он свергал отца с небес, не давали Кроносу покоя весь март. В том, что рассказал Дан, было много непонятного, загадочного и глупого, но Кронос крепко запомнил самое важное: мать назвала его в честь бога, воцарившегося на небесном престоле, перевернувшего мировой порядок и освободившего собственную матушку-землю от тирана-супруга. А то, что сам этот бог был свергнут законным сыном – это ерунда, просто не надо жениться.

Из грязи лезла молодая трава, отец во дворе проверял плуг и уже договорился с соседом распахать свое небольшое поле за двадцатую часть урожая. Кронос считал, что это дорого, а при отцовском доходе уже давно можно было купить лошадей, но за попытку сказать об этом батюшке получил подзатыльник и скупое объяснение, что кормить скотину, которая нужна от силы пять раз в году, намного дороже.

Во всем-то они не сходились. Единственное, на чем Кронос смог настоять – что Ларсу пора бы уже заняться делом. Хотя бы взяться кормить кур, закрывать им курятник на закате и открывать утром. Мачеха вскинулась, как гадюка, которой прищемили хвост, но отец в кои-то веки оказался на стороне старшего сына.

– Дармоеды не нужны, – отрезал он и ушел в мастерскую.

Малой ужасно гордился, что ему дали ответственное поручение, считал кур своей личной собственностью и каждый вечер прилежно шлепал по двору, чтобы пересчитать своих подопечных и запереть на ночь.

В апреле, аккурат перед началом посевной, приехал бродячий театр. Дети помладше бежали за крытой повозкой, разинув рты и тыча пальцами, возбужденно переговаривались. В повозке прибыло всего трое: старик показывал кукольные представления с большими, яркими марионетками, женщина лихо крутила в сумерках длинные ремни, на концах которых горели облитые маслом железные шары, расчерчивавшие темноту полосами света, а угрюмый силач с роскошными усами за медную монетку одной рукой поднимал над головой мешок зерна.

– Что ж ты работать не пойдешь по-человечески? – крикнул ему кто-то из толпы, заглушая хлопки и гомон. – С такой-то силушкой?

Мужик недобро глянул из-под косматых бровей, поклонился и ушел за фургон.

Представление дали всего трижды: народу в деревне было мало, и публика, не очень-то платежеспособная, скоро кончилась.

– Завтра, – сказал Кронос друзьям, последний раз посмотрев на артистов. Ларса мачеха на сегодняшний балаган не отпустила, и он, поди, еще ревел дома, прилипнув к окну. – Еще до рассвета. Только меня и видели.

Он решил все, едва увидел повозку. Потихоньку спрятал под корнями пня на околице, где остановились актеры, мешок, в котором рассчитывал перекантоваться хоть сколько-то миль, и стащил у отца из мастерской серебряный берас, чтобы заплатить, если лицедеи заартачатся, обнаружив «прибавление».

– Держи нос по ветру, – сказал Дан, крепко сжав его руку. Кимре чуть обиженно шмыгнул носом, но тоже хлопнул Кроноса по плечу, желая удачи. Друг не понимал его. Кимре нравилось ковыряться в земле, сеять, пахать и смотреть, как всходит рожь, нравилась деревня, где он знал каждый угол, и – хоть он и отрицал это с пеной у рта – русая девочка Мария, его соседка.

Кроносу не нравились даже собственная родня, но в тот миг он отчетливо понял, что станет скучать по пацанам и немного – по Ларсу.

Что-то зашуршало в кусте боярышника за спиной, Кронос резко обернулся, но успел заметить только промелькнувшую тень – может, кто-то остановился отлить, но передумал, услышав голоса.

– Увидимся, – сказал он друзьям и зашагал к дому, уверенный, что делает это в последний раз.

* * *

В мастерской горел свет. Кронос хотел было незаметно проскользнуть через сени в горницу, когда из-за приоткрытой двери раздался голос отца:

– Иди-ка сюда.

Кронос не осмелился ослушаться.

Отец сидел на табурете в окружении аккуратно разложенных инструментов и развешенных по стенам шкур, которые еще не успел распродать. Его большие мозолистые руки покоились между колен, и он смотрел на свои ладони, будто впервые увидел, чуть удивленно, изучающе. Даже не поднял взгляд на Кроноса, когда тот переступил порог.

– Собираешься бежать с артистишками? – припечатал отец.

Кронос замер, боясь дышать. Как он узнал?

– Этот мальчишка, городской, как его там, – продолжил отец, как будто услышал его немой вопрос, – та еще гнида. Подслушивал вас и доложил мне. Прибежал весь в поту, видно, хотел тебя перегнать.

Кронос против воли медленно кивнул, обескураженный тем, сколько слов разом сказал ему отец, ни единое пока не сопроводив ударом.

– Значит, хочешь сбежать. Почему?

В его голосе прозвучала плохо скрытая боль. Отец в самом деле не понимал, и тогда Кронос почувствовал, как губы растягивает улыбка.

– Потому что я не хочу жить, как ты! – рявкнул он. Голос смешно сорвался на последнем слове. – Не хочу драть мясо со шкур и терпеть вздорную суку! Хочу увидеть мир!

Отец тяжело поднялся с табурета, подошел к Кроносу вплотную и треснул открытой ладонью так, что загудело в ушах.

Кронос пошатнулся и схватился за голову.

– Твоя мать была лучшей на свете женщиной, – сказал отец, цедя слова, как горький отвар. – Нездешняя, из далекого города. Я встретил ее на ярмарке и… увез. Я любил ее. Но она умерла. И я женился снова. Смирись с этим уже.

Он схватил Кроноса за плечи и встряхнул так, что клацнули зубы.

– Если хочешь позорить ее память, выкобениваться на подмостках, подожди, пока я умру. Иначе я найду тебя, верну и сломаю тебе ноги. Драть шкуры можно и хромым.

Когда отец отпустил его, Кронос, тяжело дыша, опрометью бросился на улицу. Он хотел бежать далеко, до самого леса, но вместо этого схватил лестницу, приставил ее к стене и забрался на чердак. Лежал в сене, пока дикое биение сердца не утихло, и думал только об одном: его мама всегда, сколько он ее помнил, была такой тихой, такой печальной.

Теперь Кронос был уверен, что знает причину. Отец почти признался, он почти так и сказал: он украл ее.

И такой человек сдержит слово, даже если это угроза искалечить собственного сына.

* * *

Когда Ларсу исполнилось восемь, отец, несмотря на визгливые протесты мачехи, стал брать его в мастерскую. Мелкого сперва поташнивало, а потом ничего, пообвык. Еще Ларсу поручили отгонять и забирать корову с общинного пастбища, где за сельским стадом приглядывал нанятый вскладчину пастух, но Кронос не почувствовал никакого облегчения. Со дня неудавшегося побега отец следил за ним в оба, так заваливая работой, что Кронос едва доползал по вечерам до достели. Да и не хотелось ему особенно встречаться с Кимре и Даном после такого позорного провала. Они сперва приходили, хвастались из-за плетня, что поколотили Карла как следует, потом рассказывали, что ублюдок уехал вместе с папенькой в город – видно, наигрался в деревенскую жизнь. Кронос, ковыряясь в огороде, отвечал односложно и неприветливо, хотя понимал, что друзья хотят, как лучше. Понемногу они перестали приходить, а сам он никуда особенно, кроме церкви, не выбирался.

Страх перед отцом преследовал его денно и нощно: казалось, старый черт подговорил всю деревню, чтобы приглядывали за Кроносом. Он ловил на себе косые взгляды у колодца, и когда шел в лавчонку за солью, и когда выходил на сенокос с деревенскими мужиками. Умом Кронос понимал, что вряд ли отец сможет что-то сделать, удери он в самом деле куда глаза глядят, но животный ужас, впервые проклюнувшийся тогда, когда он узнал правду, не желал покидать его ни на мгновенье.

На следующий год Дан уехал в город учиться на писаря, и Кроноса вывернуло наизнанку от лютой зависти – так, что, ненадолго презрев свой страх, он стащил с полки в кухне бутылку самогона и, забравшись на чердак, впервые в жизни надрался. Похмелье было жутким, а батюшка добавил сверху по трещавшей голове, впрочем, не слишком сильно, как будто втайне считал такие выходки в порядке вещей для пятнадцатилетнего пацана. Кроноса мучительно тошнило целый день, а мачеха назойливо пилила его, лежавшего на лавке, будто поставила себе цель довести-таки до блевоты. Ларс, кажется, возгордился взрослым братом: таскал водички по первой просьбе и все выспрашивал, на что это похоже. Кроносу очень хотелось ответить, что на говно, но тогда бы мачеха огрела его по многострадальной голове: она строго-настрого запретила пасынку ругаться при «ее мальчике».

Еще через год отец чуть не силком выпихнул его на гулянья, сообщив, что пора присмотреться, что к чему. Из соседнего села пришел скрипач. На самого Кроноса, дочиста отмытого и приодетого, поглядывали девки. Он почесывал пробившуюся на подбородке щетину и безучастно выбирал, с какой лучше размять ноги: вот есть рыжая, светленькая, вот чернявая. Он каждую знал по имени и остановился на первой, Коре, проговорив в голове считалочку. Сказал какой-то сальный комплимент, протягивая руку.

Стучать каблуками с теплой девкой в объятиях оказалось неожиданно весело и приятно.

Кимре, которому уже стукнуло семнадцать, пришел под ручку с красивой соседкой и выллясывал с ней танец за танцем, лучась от счастья каждой веснушкой. На будущую осень они сыграли свадьбу.

Если рыженькая Кора и ждала от Кроноса чего-то похожего, она ошиблась. От одной мысли о том, что он станет ютиться с женой и детьми в доме с курвой-мачехой, Ларсом и ненавистным отцом, тошнило похлеще, чем с перепоя. Кронос старательно мылся перед каждой гулянкой, наряжался, делал намеки всем подряд девкам и растил волосы и бороду – просто потому, что у отца бороды не было. Батюшка совал ему в руку медяк или два перед каждой «улицей», и Кронос не скупился – всякий раз выбирал новую барышню, вытанцовывал, покупал ей пряник или пирожок. Он от души хвалил косы, платья, цвет глаз, изгибы губ – находить что-то новое было вроде развлечения. Девки млели, когда Кронос целовал их на прощанье у калитки, не отказывая себе в удовольствии заодно подержаться за талию и спустить руку пониже. Они все разрешали, пока он не требовал невозможного, потому что считали, что Кронос собирается за ними ухаживать – а потом, удивленные и обиженные, грызлись между собой, когда обнаруживали, что поцелуй и пряник достались в деревне каждой третьей.

Не то чтобы ему не хотелось зайти дальше со всеми этими дурочками, мечтающими наплодить полный дом детей. Кронос давно знал, что штука между ног не только для того, чтобы ссать с друзьями на дальность. Запираясь на чердаке, он яростно дергал ее, затвердевшую и ноющую после поцелуев и обжиманий, пока с конца не срывалась белая густая струя. Ему хотелось присунуть какой-нибудь девке, как следует облапить ее мягкие сиськи, которые до сих пор он видел лишь через щель в банной стене или на картинке в материной книге. Но еще больше Кроноса распаляла мысль о том, что он просирает отцовские монеты на сущую херню.

Кронос уже год, как считался совершеннолетним, но все еще не решался повторить попытку. Он следил день изо дня, как на лице отца появляются новые морщины, как седина трогает его волосы, нос покрывается сизыми прожилкамии, как у пьяницы, как ему все труднее становится скорнячить. Отец старел и сдавал – и так явно хотел, чтобы старший сын женился и остался, связанный по рукам и ногам, что это было смешно до икоты. Кронос кончал с мыслью, что в деле с женитьбой наебал всех: и батюшку, и каждую дуру на выданье в этом гребаном селе.

* * *

– Отцепись! Не буду! Не хочу! Убери руки!

Ларс вопил так громко, что Кронос, вылив ведро воды в корыто перед коровой, решил пойти проверить, в чем там дело. Солнце уже зашло, и в светлых, голубоватых летних сумерках двор выглядел спокойно и пустынно: своих обожаемых кур Ларс так и не «перерос» – все так же прилежно следил за их упитанностью и загонял по вечерам в курятник, при этом ужасно гордясь, когда одну из его подопечных варили в супе. Кронос находил это в братце несколько… странным.

Натужно скрипнули входные двери, и Ларс вылетел на крыльцо, чуть не сбив подошедшего Кроноса с ног, – когда это он успел так вымахать? – и тут же рыбкой юркнул ему за спину.

– Не поймаешь!

Мачеха вышла на порог – вся какая-то взъерошенная, с торчащими из-под платка волосами, и злая, как потревоженная оса. В кулаке у нее были зажаты большие ножницы.

– Немедленно вернись, Ларс! – рявкнула она, пытаясь свободной рукой выхватить мелкого из-за спины пасынка. Кронос ловко увернулся, прикрывая собой брата. – Нечего ходить чучелом, как этот!

– А я хочу быть как братик! – выкрикнул Ларс, не высовываясь из своего укрытия. – Не заставишь!

Кронос поднял бровь и, вытянув вперед правую руку, схватил мачеху за плечо и без труда подвинул обратно в сени. Она открыла рот, наверняка готовая разразиться бранью, но тут же закрыла и с силой сглотнула слюну, словно захлебывалась. Кронос с удивлением понял, что она его боится. Эта женщина, изводившая его больше десяти лет руганью, тумаками и непосильными поручениями – она его боится! Впору было расхохотаться.

– Вам следует знать, матушка,– ехидно произнес он, улыбаясь до ушей, – что из любого мальчика вырастает мужчина. А мужчины куда сильнее женщин.

И он подвинул ее еще немного.

Мачеха развернулась и, резко толкнув внутреннюю дверь, почти убежала в горницу. Тогда Кронос обернулся и посмотрел на Ларса – лохматый и встрепанный, в несвежей рабочей рубахе, тот светился от счастья.

– Никто не заставит мужчину стр-ричься, если он этого не хочет! – гордо заявил малой и задрал подбородок.

– Не стр-р-ригись, Лар-рс, – добродушно поддел Кронос: «р» у Ларса иногда получалось чуть раскатистое, как когда-то в слове «дракон».

Малой нагло показал ему язык и отскочил подальше, кривляясь.

По правде сказать, Кроносу и нравилось, и не нравилось то, что выходило из братца, все чаще пытающегося сбросить с себя ярмо материнской опеки. По малолетству он еще тягался за Кроносом по двору, но, когда понял, что тот больше не затевает шалостей с друзьями, завел себе собственных приятелей. Он хорошо сходился со сверстниками, но и ссорился быстро, мог треснуть девчонку, разозлившись, или укусить кого-нибудь в драке. Ларс пытался верховодить своей компанией, но его авторитет главаря кто-нибудь то и дело пытался оспорить.

Кронос считал, что все это последствия избалованности, но держал свое мнение при себе. Тем более что с ним малой был паинькой и только что в рот не заглядывал. И что больше всего нравилось Кроносу – брат не имел привычки ябедничать и жаловаться на товарищей, так что еще оставалась надежда, что пацан вырастет нормальным человеком, несмотря на то, какими упырями были оба его родителя.

– Ну чего, сходишь со мной к колодцу? – спросил Кронос, беря выставленное у порога «питьевое» ведро.

– Брать воду против ночи – плохая примета! – тут же блеснул знаниями Ларс. Смекалистый, ишь ты.

– Срал я на приметы, – искренне сообщил Кронос, и малой восторженно захохотал. – Мы же мужики.

* * *

На следующий день мачеха подкараулила его в коровнике, когда Кронос доил молодую буренку. Он услышал мачехины шаги, но не обернулся, продолжив сосредоточенно выжимать последние капли молока из разбухшего за ночь вымени. В этом деле, спасибо домашнему воспитанию, как и во многих других, Кронос был большой умелец.

– Слушай, – сказала мачеха. Похоже, она остановилась шагах в пяти за его спиной, не решаясь подойти ближе. – Слушай, Кронос.

Собственное имя обожгло его, как удар отцовского ремня. Кронос дернулся, чуть было не опрокинув ведро, и зашипел сквозь зубы. Не то чтобы она никогда, совсем ни разу не называла его по имени, но «овечий выблядок» и «сукин сын» были куда привычнее.

– Слушаю, матушка, – откликнулся он с притворным смирением. Встал с низкой скамейки, поставил на нее молоко и наконец посмотрел на мачеху.

Она выглядела грустной, усталой и постаревшей, с глубокими морщинами на переносице и в уголках рта, и в волосах, не прикрытых платком, даже в темном коровнике легко было разглядеть проседь. Впервые в жизни Кронос подумал о том, что эта баба не намного младше отца – и задался вопросом, как же так вышло, если для нее это замужество было первым.

– Я не люблю тебя, – сказала она прямо, с вызовом вскинув острый подбородок, – а ты меня. Но отец, веришь или нет, любит тебя куда больше, чем нас с Ларсом вместе взятых.

Кронос удивленно крякнул, застигнутый врасплох таким поворотом. Вот уж точно: в такую ересь он сроду не поверит.

– Я надеялась избавиться от тебя, как только ты повзрослеешь. Что угодно, даже заплатить за учебу, лишь бы с глаз долой. Но он тебя никогда не отпустит. Я слышала, как он грозил тебе, когда ты пытался сбежать, и я скажу: ты правильно боишься. Он удержит тебя любой ценой, потому что ты ее сын. Твой батюшка в самом деле подговорил чуть не все село за тобой следить. Все отцы сыновей сочувствуют ему, но отцы дочерей теперь злятся, потому что ты перебираешь девок, как перчатки. Либо ты женишься на какой-нибудь, либо девки тебе ночью устроят темную.

Она замолчала, перевела дух, тяжело дыша. Кроносу нечего было сказать, но какая-то робкая, безумная надежда забрезжила в груди и поднялась к горлу, став поперек него комом.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты женился. Все имущество твоего отца должно достаться Ларсу. Потому я помогу тебе сбежать, когда отец через две недели уедет на ярмарку в честь Солнцестояния. Он поедет на юг, а я дам тебе немного денег, и ты отправишься вдоль большака на север – так далеко, как только сумеешь. И никогда не вернешься.

Кронос долго молчал, глядя в белеющее в потемках молоко, а потом произнес:

– У нас нет коня.

Мачеха поджала губы, из странной незнакомой женщины тут же превращаясь в опостылевшую отцовскую курву.

– Пойдешь пешком.

* * *

Пережить эти две недели казалось почти невозможным, но Кронос так привык тянуть лямку изо дня в день, что даже не успел как следует осмыслить, что его мечта наконец сбывается. Он доил, убирал, скоблил шкуры, мыл инструменты, таскал воду, чистил стойло, а потом вдруг настала ночь, когда отец загрузил шкуры и ремни в телегу к приятелю и отбыл на ярмарку.

Ларс еще спал сопел в постели, когда мачеха торопливо сунула Кроносу в руку тяжелый полотняный мешочек с монетами и по темноте, до рассвета, взашей выпихала на улицу. А потом, наверное, пошла досыпать.

Кронос шел до околицы с деньгами в ладони, с котомкой за плечом, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, почти крался. Но, едва забрезжил рассвет, он оглянулся и увидел, что очертания крайних домов уже почти не видны, и сорвался на бег, и слева бежала его бледная тень.

Почти два дня отрыва от погони, которую непременно организует отец, казались слишком короткими. Кронос несся, не глядя по сторонам, нырял в хлеба, едва заслышав скрип телеги и цокот копыт, отлеживался, восстанавливая дыхание и глотая воду из кожаной фляги, и снова отправлялся в путь. Он заночевал в лесу, под деревом на опушке, слишком усталый, чтобы бояться диких зверей или разбойников, и к полудню следующего дня добрел до небольшого городишка без крепостных стен. Там на постоялом дворе почти на все деньги ему удалось купить немолодого, но еще довольно резвого жеребца. Кронос чувствовал, что его облапошили, как последнего дуралея, но, когда гнедой конек рысью двинулся по большаку, Кронос ощутил, как медленно раскручивается в животе тугая спираль ужаса от содеянного. И наконец-то почувствовал себя свободным.

В деревне болтали, что города большие и страшные, но Кронос, ни разу в жизни не видевший мощеных брусчаткой улиц и двухэтажных каменных домов, счел Эгон великолепным. Не умея читать, он не мог разобрать надписи на вывесках и безо всякого стеснения цеплялся к прохожим, выспрашивая самый дешевый гостиный двор с кормежкой. С последнего серебряного берас Кронос расплатился за неделю вперед, заселился в крохотную коморку на втором этаже, выходящую окнами уставленный корзинами, ведрами и корытами задний двор, и решил, что жизнь восхитительна.

Вечером он надрался пивом и, проставившись какому-то усатому хрену, оказавшемуся хозяином соседнего трактира, нашел себе нехитрую работу вышибалы. С обеда следующего дня Кронос мрачной тенью маячил у входа в кабак «Премудрый карась», приглядывая, чтобы внутрь не совались нищие, а наружу не выходили, не расплатившись. Похмелье давило тревогу: отец мог догадаться, куда он пошел, выпросить в том крохотном городке, догнать, уволочь и таки переломать ему ноги. Но вот прошел день, и два, и три – и никого не было. Кронос довольно оглаживал бороду, стоя у двери трактира, и даже пару раз дал в зубы вусмерть пьяным мужикам, попытавшимся бычить на доброго хозяина.

На третью ночь Кронос, вернувшись с работы, застал в своей комнате чернявую девку, увлеченно роющуюся в его неказистой одежке при тусклой свече. Он тихонько притворил двери, петли в которых наверняка не случайно были так хорошо смазаны, и насмешливо спросил:

– Нашла чего, милая?

Девка вскинулась и обернулась, держа в руках его нижние портки, белехонькие, только недавно собственноручно выстиранные. У нее оказались огромные карие глаза, побитые следами от юношеских прыщей щеки и курносый нос. Кронос узнал ее: в самый первый его вечер на гостином дворе девчонка поочередно поднималась наверх с тремя разными кавалерами. Приход Кроноса явно застал ее врасплох, но она с достойной восхищения быстротой взяла себя в руки.

– Нашла прекрасного юного господина, – томно протянула эта богиня страсти и провела языком по губам. Кронос чуть не заржал. Пусть он до сих пор не трахался, но, не испытывая любви ни к одной из девок, которых охмурял, научился видеть их уловки насквозь. Несложно было догадаться, что эта коза его соблазняла, чтобы он не поднял крик.

– Господин может рассердиться, – серьезно сказал Кронос, ощупью задвигая дверь на засов, – и как следует тебя наказать.

– Господин не станет звать стражу? – поинтересовалась девка, разом отбросив игривый тон, и деловито распустила шнуровку на груди, доставая из пазухи небольшую белую сиську с коричневым соском.

– Вот так сразу? – на всякий случай уточнил Кронос. Ноги сами понесли его к кровати, а хуй, по ощущениям, взял на себя роль фигуры на носу корабля, какие Кронос видел в маминой книжке.

– А чего тянуть? – резонно спросила девка, вынимая и вторую грудь, а потом и вовсе спустила платье с плеч до самой талии. – Была не права, попалась.

Кронос глубоко вдохнул и стал коленями на кровать, сгреб маленькие сиськи в свои мозолистые ладони и стал мять и теребить, как всегда хотел, а потом зажмурился, наклонил голову и с удовольствием пососал один из темных сосков. Девчонка замычала и цапнула его за член поверх штанов – ощущение было и похожее, и одновременно не похожее на дрочку, потому что ее рука была куда меньше, мягче, тоньше, но такой же уверенной, как его собственная.

Кронос рыкнул, толкнул ее на неряшливо застеленную кровать и, рывком задрав девкину юбку до пояса – чуть пахнуло немытым телом, – уставился на заросли курчавых волос между тощих ног. Он запустил пальцы в завитки и нащупал под ними скользкую мягкую плоть, похожую на мясо речной ракушки.

– Дырка там, посредине, – чуть раздраженная заминкой, с ехидцей сообщила красавица, пощипывая собственную грудь. – И чур в меня не спускать. Как почуешь, что уже почти все, немедленно вынимай.

И Кронос, раздосадованный тем, что эта зараза сразу догадалась о его скудном опыте, навалился на нее всем весом и с третьей попытки засадил так, что у самого аж перед глазами потемнело.

И, как вспышка, промелькнуло внезапное видение: будто он ебет надменную сестрицу Карла, донельзя похожую на братца – того сученыша из детства, из-за которого он дорвался до вольной жизни на пять лет позже, чем мог бы. А та стонет и подмахивает, стонет и подмахивает. И сам черт ему не брат.

* * *

– Матильда, – сказала девчонка. Задранная выше пояса юбка открывала испачканный семенем живот. Девка закинула ногу за ногу и этак по-детски болтала в воздухе широкой стопой.

– Кронос, – откликнулся он, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Матильда фыркнула с каким-то удивлением:

– Артист, что ли?

– Не понял, – честно ответил Кронос, перекатился на бок и подпер локтем порядочно заросшую щеку. – В смысле?

– Ну, а зачем тебе тогда «рабочее» имя? Я-то вовсе не Матильда, по правде говоря, а куда как проще и в точности по святцам.

– А, – сказал Кронос, ложась обратно на спину, – это не выдумка. Меня взаправду так зовут. Мама придумала.

– Чудно.

«Матильда»-не-по-святцам помолчала, а потом встала с кровати и принялась поправлять одежду.

– Пойду, пока хозяин не хватился. – Она остановилась у двери, уже взявшись за ручку, обернулась и подмигнула озорно. – Ты зови, если что. Не дорого, шесть медных берас.

Кронос улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и сказал:

– Пять. И тогда я навсегда забуду, что ты пыталась обокрасть постояльца.

«Матильда» засмеялась, а потом дверь хлопнула, закрываясь, и Кронос остался один. То, что случилось с ним, и близко не было похоже на воспетую в балладах первую любовь, но в балладах дело часто заканчивалось двойным самоубийством или венчанием, что виделось Кроносу примерно одинаковым говном. Он даже к Кимре на свадьбу не пошел, и с тех пор они совсем перестали разговаривать.

Кронос зевнул, нехотя встал с кровати, доплелся до двери и заперся, чтобы никакие охотники до чужого добра не потревожили его сон, и, обняв сырую подушку, решил уходить из города дальше на север, как только получит плату за неделю.

А то ведь эта Матильда, чего доброго, еще в него влюбится.

* * *

В торговый караван, идущий в Лидо через Рабону и Торило, его взяли из-за коня: у одного купца пала старая кобыла, и послушный Кроносов гнедой заменил ее в упряжке. Сам Кронос подрядился разгружать и загружать товары на ярмарках. Он смутно помнил, в скольких днях пути, по мнению их деревенского священника, находилась Рабона, но был совершенно уверен, что ехать к ней нужно противоположную от родного села сторону.

Караван состоял из семи повозок, груженых мешками, тюками и закрытыми ящиками, а охраняли его десятеро конных наемников, жарящихся в латах на июльском солнышке. Когда он попытался подсесть к ним за ужином, Кроноса высмеяли и прогнали, но он был упорен, смекнув, что никому не охота затевать напрасную, бесплатную драку. Наконец самый молодой наемник, именем Нот, со вздохом согласился поучить Кроноса махать мечом, лишь бы отцепился. Уже на второй вечер все свободные от караула охранники сопровождали радостными возгласами каждое падение Кроноса носом в траву. Когда он впервые сумел отбить удар, а потом разоружил Нота, старшие угостили Кроноса вином.

Дорога тянулась в полях пшеницы, овса и ржи, огибала леса, пересекала реки по широким проезжим мостам, и, когда караван заставал дождь, приходилось растягивать полотняные тенты над товаром, а самим мокнуть под теплой моросью. Наемники вели бесконечные похабные разговоры о бабах, позволявшие Кроносу дешево и сердито набираться опыта, досадно было только из-за того, что ему самому покрасоваться оказалось нечем: чутье подсказывало, что его приятное свидание с проституткой-воровкой сошло бы за приключение, если бы не было одним-единственным за всю жизнь.

Все было не так, как мечтал Кронос, лежа на чердаке. Намного грязнее, тяжелее, намного хлопотнее. Он уставал не меньше, чем дома, но тут человеку, назвавшему тебя сукиным сыном, можно было открыто двинуть в зубы, а деньги за работу шли в собственный карман. Мир оказался невыносимо огромным и прекрасным, намного большим, чем в рассказах священника. Несколько раз Кронос с сожалением думал о Ларсе, оставшемся тухнуть в вонючей мастерской скорняка.

Эта жизнь была в тысячу раз лучше, чем любая мечта. Может быть, где-нибудь в этом грандиозном мире даже водились драконы.

* * *

За месяц неспешного путешествия Кронос успел посмотреть на величественные, цепляющие шпилями облака храмы Рабоны, фонтаны Торило и бесчисленное количество ратушей, часовен, святых источников, площадей и улиц в мелких городках. Поначалу он упоенно тратил заработанное на еду, выпивку и девок, совершенствуя свои навыки на этом обязательном для мужчины поприще, но, перепробовав всего понемногу, решил обходиться простой походной пищей, самогоном и дрочкой в кулак, чтобы накопить на кое-что важное.

Настоящему мужчине нужен был меч, а оружие стоило ужасно дорого.

Последние мили дороги пришлось карабкаться в гору по казавшемуся бесконечным каменистому серпантину. Кронос во все глаза смотрел на скалы, из которых торчали жесткие, выгоревшие цветы, на далекие лесистые вершины и бескрайнее небо, куполом накрывающее горы и долину у их подножья, и не верил, что взаправду видит все это. После ровных, как столешница, пахотных полей вокруг родной деревни, толчеи городских переулков, шума незнакомых рек и тишины озер окружающая его сейчас местность была настолько необычна, так волновала воображение, что Кронос решил: он останется в Лидо хотя бы ненадолго, лишь бы иметь возможность смотреть вниз с этой невообразимой высоты.

* * *

Лидо казался небольшим и сонным, одновременно прохладным и тенистым – и залитым солнцем до самых гребней черепичных крыш. Караванщики прибыли в город поздним будничным утром и разместились на постоялом дворе. Из изначально загруженных товаров в город доехала едва ли пятая часть, зато из Рабоны караван вез доспехи, клинки и украшения из серебра, а из Торило – свитки льняного полотна, кислое молодое вино, крупы и сухой хмель. Кронос еще помнил, как поразили его синие, словно выпивающие цвет из неба, соединяясь с ним на горизонте, поля льна – дома его никогда не сеяли так много.

Когда-то самой синей вещью на свете казался мачехин платок – это было словно тысячу лет назад.

Главный купец серьезно и даже зло предупредил наемников, чтобы не выходили в город, пока не отработают последний день на завтрашнем торге, потому что в Лидо для охраны нужны все и каждый. Кронос удивился, с чего такая строгость.

– Чем занимаются люди в Лидо? – спросил он у Нота, когда они выбрались в кабак пообедать и пропустить по водянистому, некрепкому пиву. – Здесь же горы вокруг, и зимой добираться, небось, трудно.

Нот засмеялся, икнул и сказал, вытерев рот ладонью:

– Так ты не знаешь? Это по-своему легендарный город. Пусть зимой попасть в него трудно, но с мая до октября богатеи по эту сторону гор с удовольствием одолевают подъем, чтобы посетить игорные дома.

– И во что же им так горит поиграть? – изумился Кронос, с трудом проглотив норовившее пойти носом пиво.

– Не во что, а на что. На деньги. Картишки, кости и чего поопасней – ставки на бои, и человечьи, и собачьи, и петушиные, если хочешь. А еще дешевая выпивка и девки на любой вкус, да и не только девки, по-честному говоря. Любой каприз, если ты платишь. В Лидо все это считается честным заработком, и стража, и церковь смотрит сквозь пальцы на мелкие прегрешения, пока дело не доходит до поножовщины. Потому, как ты понимаешь, шулеров, кидал и ворья всех мастей тут на каждом углу целая очередь.

Мысль о том, что есть место, где люди живут, исполняя божьи заветы добропорядочного житься с точностью до наоборот, укладывалась в напеченной солнцем голове Кроноса целую ночь.

Утром он, чувствуя себя дураком, завернул все свои деньги в обрывок обмотки и затолкал за голенище сапога, к самой пятке, чтобы постоянно чувствовать, как трут ногу кровные берас.

Ярмарка, несмотря на скромные размеры городка, по яркости и крикливости могла посоперничать с рабонской. Покупатели ожесточенно торговались за каждую мелочь, будь то ведро яблок или ожерелье из цветных камушков. Кронос зорко приглядывал за товаром, и не зря: когда тощий, ушлый пацаненок, светлой шевелюрой напомнивший ему Ларса, сцапал с прилавка бурдюк вина и попытался скрыть в толпе, Кронос поймал его за шкирку и выдал купцу, который немедленно навалял мальцу затрещин и подзатыльников. В конце наказания мальчишка ухмыльнулся – с разбитой нижней губы сорвалась капля крови, – и насмешливо поклонился, будто говоря: «Попался, значит, все справедливо». Кронос уже видел такой взгляд у шлюхи «Матильды», и ему стало неприятно, что воришка показался ему похожим на брата.

Вечером, выдавая заработок в небольшой комнатке постоялого двора, главный караванщик попытался обсчитать Кроноса на пяток медяков, но тот уже успел повидать торгашей по городам и весям. Он молча отвернулся от стола и кликнул Нота, подпирающего стену в коридоре в ожидании расчета в компании других наемников. Все они тут же криво, понимающе разулыбались и никто, конечно, не двинулся с места, но засуетившийся караванщик, чтобы избежать скандала, тут же крикнул Кроносу в спину, что добавит шесть медяков сверху за его усердие в поимке вора.

Когда в таверне на нижнем этаже гостиницы они с Нотом отмечали завершение долгого и опасного пути, в зал ввалились двое мускулистых, высоченных молодцев, безоружные, но в широких поясах под ножны, в кожаных наручах с одинаковыми серебряными ободками на запястьях. У одного из мужиков был длинный рваный шрам во всю правую щеку, а волосы второго, собранные в длинный хвост, отливали зеленым.

Кронос разинул рот, пораженно уставившись на это диво.

– Закрой хлебало, – посоветовал Нот на ухо. – Это бойцы с арены, видишь браслеты? Будешь пялиться, могут и харю набить.

Кронос поспешно отвел взгляд – и заметил дородную блондинку, спешащую навстречу громилам. Она улыбалась так радушно, будто это были ее давно потерянные и волшебным образом нашедшиеся возлюбленные. Или, по крайней мере, родные братья.

– Господа Борух и Голиаф! – проворковала она, нежно проведя кончиками пальцев по предплечью зеленоволосого. Тот широко улыбнулся ей в ответ, продемонстрировав дыры на месте двух передних зубов. – Какая честь для нас! Выпивка и девочки за счет заведения!

Кронос уставился в кружку гадкого пива, подумал немного, а потом опрокинул ее залпом и сказал:

– Я пойду драться на арену.

* * *

Чтобы стать наемником, нужно было доказать, что умеешь драться. Чтобы попасть на арену, достаточно было наглости и самоуверенности.

Подавальщицы вполне охотно подсказали ему, куда отправиться, и утром следующего дня Кронос, кое-как объяснив причину своего визита стражу у входа, пробился в огромный круглый зал, где на уходящих вниз, к огражденному веревками пятачку, широких ступенях были расставлены местами покосившиеся скамейки.

Стражник с каким-то странным смешком сказал, что распорядителя Кронос найдет легко – и действительно, на одной из ступеней храпел тучный мужик, от которого на три шага несло адским перегаром.

– Хочу стать бойцом, – наклонившись, сообщил Кронос ему на ухо. И на всякий случай потряс за пухлое плечо. Одежда на распорядителе была липкая от пота. Мужик ошалело заморгал, и рывком сев, принялся ожесточенно тереть закисшие глаза.

– Вот ебанько, – сказал он искренне, но совершенно незлобиво, – чего ты орешь, как потерпевший?

Кронос моргнул. Он собирался строить из себя уверенного, этакого потрепанного жизнью путешественника, но такой прием сбил его с толку.

– Извините, – чуть виновато произнес он наконец. – Так можно мне стать бойцом?

Мужик с кряхтением оперся на лавку и стал грузно подниматься. Этот маневр занял у него некоторое время, за которое Кронос успел истомиться в ожидании ответа.

– Тю, – сказал мужик, утвердившись на ногах, и у Кроноса возникло жуткое чувство, что он вернулся к себе на родину, – хочешь – будь. Бои сегодня после заката. Выйдешь на разогреве. Проиграешь – получишь медяк за ущерб.

– А если выиграю?

Мужик хохотнул.

– Наглый ты хмырь, все вы поначалу такие. Если выиграешь – берас. Бои каждые выходные, субботу ты уже профукал.

От чудесных перспектив у Кроноса закружилась голова. За возможность получать по серебряному берас два раза в неделю, как отец за медвежью шкуру раз в году, он бы настучал тут в морду любому. И ведь еще оставались будни, когда можно было подрядиться на другую работу!

– Давайте наручи, – деловито потребовал Кронос. – Ну, эти, браслеты.

Распорядитель залился гоготом, тряся двойным подбородком, как почтенный индюк.

– А хуй у белки видел? – спросил он, просмеявшись. – После десяти побед получишь. Если будешь живой.

* * *

Время до ноября пронеслось, как путник, улепетывающий от разбойников.

Нот на прощанье пожелал ему не сдохнуть и не слишком задерживаться в этой «обители блядства». Кронос пожал плечами и пошел искать постоянное жилье, которое тут, судя по непонятным, но совершенно одинаковым меловым надписям на стенах, сдавал каждый третий. С седьмой попытки ему повезло: одинокая вдова, чуть высохшая, но еще вполне симпатичная, согласилась предоставить ему комнату и кормежку за пять медяков в неделю и обещание таскать воду из колодца. Кронос заплатил ей за месяц вперед, а оставшиеся деньги, помня, что тут каждый норовит тебя обокрасть, засунул под дно одежного сундука.

Коня пришлось продать: держать его у вдовы было негде, да и тратиться на фураж Кронос счел невыгодным, решив, что в случае надобности заработает на нового скакуна, порезвее и помоложе. Он похлопал коника по холке на прощанье и только тогда понял, что за два месяца знакомства так и не дал ему клички.

Вечером на арене здоровенный бритый амбал подбил Кроносу глаз, а потом и вовсе повалил на пол, прижав коленом к полу. Это было страшно, казалось, еще немного – и грудь проломится, ребра треснут и пропорют кожу и мышцы, но, провыв в толпу что-то победное, противник отпустил Кроноса восвояси.

– Ты юркий, пацан, – перекрывая гул зрительских голосов, небрежно бросил ему распорядитель. Опираясь всей тушей на жалобно натянувшиеся веревки арены, он протянул Кроносу заслуженный медяк. – Никто еще не выигрывал с первого раза. Приходи в субботу.

Вдовица хмыкнула, увидев «фонарь», украсивший рожу постояльца, но ничего не сказала.

Неудача расстроила Кроноса, но он резонно рассудил, что и побег из родного дома не удался у него с первого раза, а гляди-ка, как далеко он забрался сейчас по сравнению с положением отцовского домашнего раба. Всю неделю он исправно таскал воду, безуспешно подыскивал вторую работу и отрабатывал по воздуху выученные от Нота удары во внутреннем дворе дома, где хозяйка в пристройке держала двух бодливых белых коз. Похоже, вдова приторговывала молоком и даже творогом.

На будущую неделю Кроносу попался противник помельче, но уже при браслетах. Кронос весь подобрался, решив не упустить возможность показать себя во всей красе – и, прощупывая почву, позволил достать себя разок-другой. А потом двинул неожиданно слабому бойцу в зубы, без зазрения совести сделал ему самую что ни на есть деревенскую подсечку и уселся на лежачего сверху.

И в каком-то пьяном воодушевлении воздел вверх руки со сжатыми кулаками.

Толпа восторженно заревела. Отдавая ему берас после боя, распорядитель сказал:

– А ты уловил суть. Мужики не хотят простой драки, им нужно зрелище. Ты видный парниша, с бородкой-то твоей щегольской. Если будешь хорошо драться, тебя запомнят. Настоящие бойцы получают дополнительно небольшой процент со ставок.

За ужином Кронос, чуть смутившись, попытался выяснить у вдовы, не знает ли она случайно, что такое «процент», а когда выяснил, решил, что хренушки теперь кто-нибудь победит его на арене.

* * *

В деле артистичного мордобоя было много тонкостей и подводных камней. Нельзя было побеждать слишком быстро, чтобы не разочаровать публику, но и затягивать не следовало. Вполне можно и нужно было обращаться к распаленным зрителям, угрожать смертью, если с задних рядов – галерки, как называл их смотритель, – прилетал гнилой овощ, и никогда, никогда не вестись на предложения хитрожопых дельцов «немножечко поддаться». Заведение снимало сливки с публики дважды: по три медяка за вход и по кто столько сможет – на ставках, причем второе приносило куда больший барыш, и за чистотой игры в этой смысле смотритель следил ревностно и строго.

– Сломать ему нос? – орал Кронос воскресными вечерами, держа за шкирку очередного новичка, пришедшего попытать счастья. – Или руку?

Публика выла, не в силах определиться. Кроносу все это жутко нравилось. Напоминало счастливое время, когда они с Кимре и Даном наводили ужас на младшеньких, разыгрывая целые спектакли с угрозой избиения.

Словом, к середине осени Кронос стал героем «разогрева», получил наручи и браслеты и скопил десяток берас к тем, что уже имел. Он чувствовал себя королем горы, пока под занавес сезона не вышел на бой против Голиафа – того самого здоровенного мужика с зелеными волосами. Голиаф таки сломал ему ребро и, вместо того, чтобы со всеми разумными людьми, покинуть Лидо с первыми ливнями, Кроносу пришлось отлеживаться в постели почти до самого начала ноября. Потом дороге размыло, с гор южнее сошла сель – поток грязи и камней, сносящий все на своем пути, и, хоть сам город стоял в безопасном месте, никто не рисковал соваться в долину, опасаясь, что сель повторится.

Кронос, почувствовав себя лучше, помыкался в поисках заработка, но нашел только незавидное место золотаря, от которого с отвращением отказался, решив, что лучше прожрет за зиму половину сбережений, чем снова почувствует себя как дома.

Действительно местных в городе оказалось мало. Большие дома пустовали, лишенные постояльцев, почти все проститутки вернулись вниз, в родные города – и, что стало для Кроноса полной нравственной неожиданностью – в окрестные горные села. Кидалы покинули Лидо вместе с аренными бойцами, наперсточниками и прочими шарлатанами, и гомонливые улицы затихли и опустели. Иногда слышался характерный стук: на своих скрытых задних дворах мужики кололи дрова, до которых не доходили руки в «рабочий» сезон. Хозяйка, пообещав скинуть плату за будущий месяц, попросила Кроноса заняться ее собственной поленницей, и тот, чуть морщась от боли в едва зажившем ребре, исправно помахал топором полдня.

Зимняя жизнь в Лидо была еще более тоскливой, чем в родном селе. Когда выпал первый снег, Кронос, вдруг расчувствовавшись, нарисовал перед крыльцом дракона, длинношеего и большекрылого, но, к сожалению, вовсе не такого забавного, как получались у них с Ларсом в детстве.

От превеликой скуки Кронос попросил вдовушку учить его грамоте, и та, что-то прикинув в уме, согласилась за два дополнительных медяка в неделю. Кронос вздохнул и отказался, решив поберечь деньги.

Ночью хозяйка постучалась к нему в дверь и, когда Кронос открыл, прошлепала босыми ногами по холодному полу и поставила на сундук свечу в низком подсвечнике. На ней была теплая ночная рубаха, скрывающая изгибы бедер и выпуклости грудей не хуже темноты. Вдовушка потопталась немного на месте и, отогнув край одеяла, юркнула к Кроносу в постель.

– Думаю, это будет взаимовыгодно, – улегшись на бок, сказала она, подперев кулаком щеку. – Услуга за услугу.

Кронос улегся рядом, протянув руку, пощупал ее сиськи через рубаху – не слишком дряблые, вполне сойдет, – придвинувшись, внимательно рассмотрел морщинки у рта и в уголках глаз. Она выглядела моложе и красивее его мачехи, а значит, уже не могла считаться уродливой каргой.

В конце концов, он все равно собирался подрочить на сон грядущий.

– Ладно, – сказал Кронос послушно. – Только жениться я не собираюсь.

– Да господи, – вдовушка даже закатила глаза. – Очень мне нужно выходить за нищего сезонного бойца.

Кронос решил, что за такие слова примерно накажет ее своим молодецким хреном, чтобы аж пищала.

Вдова в самом деле сладострастно попискивала, а утром заявила, что сбрасывает ему медяк ренты.

Кронос предпочел не задумываться над тем, что, кажется, стал проституткой.

* * *

У вдовицы было три книги: Святое Письмо, доходно-расходная и «Непристойные похождения святых отцов», зачитанные до дыр. В последней было мало текста и много картинок, и Кронос с немалым удивлением узнал, что у святых отцов случаются наиразнообразнейшие извращенные прихоти, некоторые из которых заставляли его краснеть за свою прежнюю самоуверенность. Он понял, что не сможет считать себя искушенным, пока не попробует со своей любезной хозяйкой все, описанное в книге, что только было доступно мужчине и женщине.

Еще в этой книге была размещена карта, на которой стрелочками наглядно демонстрировались похождения веселых монахов. Кронос завороженно читал, мечась взглядом по названиям: Пиета, Даби, Гонал, Дога, Стора, Муха, Тичери, Рокут, Закол, Сутаф. Десятки названий городов – по сравнению с этим его собственный путь на карте казался жалкой, короткой и уныло-прямой черточкой.

«Непристойные похождения» немало скрасили зиму Кроноса и поспособствовали изучению рун куда больше, нежели унылые призывы Святого Письма к благочестию, упорному труду и почитанию старших.

К весне Кронос наметил себе цель: летом подучиться владению оружию у заходивших в Лидо мечников и осенью самому наняться в любой караван, идущий в края, где он еще не был.

На арене он проторчал до августа, уже в основной группе бойцов, где получали по полтора берас за победу. Голиаф одолел его еще однажды, выбив пару зубов – по счастью, не передних, – но после Кроносу вполне честно удалось завалить его на лопатки, в честь чего старшие бойцы пригласили его на попойку. Пьяный Голиаф признался, что ему до зеленых чертей надоело красить патлы басмой – недешевой корой какого-то дерева с крайнего юга, – но теперь-то уж что поделаешь.

Кронос понимающие кивал, а потом, дома, пересчитав свои сбережения, принял решение. Не дожидаясь, пока удача изменит ему, подкинув сломанную руку или выбитый глаз, Кронос купил кожаный доспех и самый дорогой меч, на какой хватило денег, и нанялся в караван, собирающийся перейти горы на ослах по самому пологому перевалу. Хозяйка, умница, не стала устраивать никаких скандалов, и крепко отлюбила его напоследок, показав, что не всем премудростям мужчина может научиться из похабной книги.

Когда с гребня горы стало видно бесконечную гряду впереди, и холодный, буйный ветер растрепал волосы Кроноса и вышиб слезы из глаз, он потрогал рукоять меча и сказал себе, что в жизни его с убористой буквицы начинается новая глава – и наверняка это будет еще не самая интересная.

***

Эгон мало изменился за пять лет, что Кронос здесь не был. Ему без труда удалось отыскать трактир «Премудрый карась» и тот безымянный гостиный двор, где девица Матильда пыталась украсть его жалкие сбережения. Хозяина Кронос не узнал: может, он сменился, может, постарел, а может – и это было самое вероятное – Кронос просто не помнил, как тот выглядел. Нанимаясь в охрану к купцам, он перевидал столько людей, что совсем перестал запоминать случайных попутчиков и не слишком подозрительных встречных.

Караванщики уже рассчитались с Кроносом, и он, распрощавшись с компанией наемников, к которой временно присоединился на пути из Шире, отправился пить в трактир, где когда-то заработал первые деньги, вышвыривая пьяниц за дверь.

Подавальщицы, явно промышлявшие не только законными услугами, крутились вокруг Кроноса, постепенно сужая круги. Он делал вид, что не замечает их маневров, обстоятельно обсасывал куриное крылышко, прихлебывал пиво и думал о том, до чего сентиментальным чертом стал за эти годы. Было всякого: разбойничьи налеты, в одном из которых он чуть было не потерял руку, испугавшись до усрачки, что теперь жизнь кончена, нахальные рабонские стражи, глядящие на всякого наемника, как на говно, и пытающиеся затеять драку на ровном месте, и даже короткий и дурацкий эпизод с купеческой дочкой, влюбившейся в Кроноса до потери разума и пытавшейся женить его на себе, обвинив в том, что он ее обесчестил. Доставало и бесчестных нанимателей, и товарищей скверного нрава, и бессонных ночей в карауле, и унылых длинных дней, проведенных под дождем в дороге. Ко многому Кронос привык, с большей частью напастей научился справляться, а от настоящих бед до сих пор успевал счастливо улизнуть, не заморачиваясь мыслями о том, что бы было, не успей, не увернись, не ударь первым.

Но в Эгоне воспоминания лезли изо всех щелей в каменной кладке старых домой, и лица родных и односельчан против воли вставали перед внутренним взором – размытые, но вполне узнаваемые.

Так близко к дому Кронос не был ни разу со времен своего побега. Более того – он больше не боялся отца, понимая, что сейчас тот уже почти что старик. Даже явись он сейчас за сыном, у Кроноса не дрогнет рука. Он легко одолеет отца, как и его божественный тезка.

Кронос хотел остаться в Эгоне хотя бы на год. Посмотреть, что к чему, примериться к оседлой жизни, вкус которой стал понемногу забывать.

Все дело было в новой напасти, появившейся совсем недавно. Говорят, демонов на одном из восточных наречий называли «йома» – и именно в городке, где было в ходу это слово, эти самые демоны и появились. Кронос пока не видел ни одного, но рассказывали, что «йома» принимают личину человека, и никогда не угадаешь, кого именно, что они пожирают людские кишки и обладают огромной силой. Может, это были лишь страшные сказки, но они облетели все мало-мальски большие города, и спрос на наемников повысился невероятно. А в Эгоне бургомистр решил завести городскую стражу на манер рабонской, и разослал с гонцами призыв к бывалым воинам попытать счастья на службе.

По мнению Кроноса, бургомистр был полным кретином: если «йома» и в самом деле существовали, вероятность того, что один из них придет в город под видом наемника была крайне высока. Но, с другой стороны, Кронос так привык зарабатывать на чужой трусости, глупости или азарте, что не видел ничего дурного в том, чтобы поживиться и здесь.

– Кронос? – вдруг позвали его сзади, и чья-то рука легла на плечо поверх плаща. Кронос дернулся, уворачиваясь от прикосновения, и вскочил на ноги. Тяжелый стул заскрипел ножками по полу. Кронос повернулся, схватился за рукоять меча и замер, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо.

У мужчины перед ним были прозрачные, по-детски невинные глаза, но подбородок зарос жесткой щетиной, а между бровей пролегла морщина.

– Дан? – неуверенно спросил Кронос, убирая руку с меча.

Дан улыбнулся и, совершенно неожиданно для Кроноса, сгреб его в объятья, будто они все еще были закадычными друзьями.

* * *

– Я работаю писарем в городской канцелярии последние три года, – говорил Дан, сидя напротив Кроноса за столом. – Жениться не женился, все как-то недосуг. Сюда подчас захожу обедать.

Он пил умеренно, ел немного, говорил взвешенно и рассудительно – все было ровно так, как Кронос помнил с детства.

– Я наемник, – ответил Кронос в тон, чувствуя, что от него ждут какого-то отклика. – Объездил полсвета. За берас можно ебать девку месяц и без женитьбы. Научился читать, – он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, увидев искреннюю улыбку Дана, и добавил: – Писарь, правда, из меня неважный.

Дан прихлебнул супа, положил деревянную ложку в миску и выжидательно поглядел Кроносу прямо в глаза. Тот догадывался, к чему он клонит, но спрашивать о делах дома казалось Кроносу глупым и нездоровым – примерно как расковыривать взявшуюся коркой глубокую царапину.

– Ладно, – сказал Дан, вздохнув, – я тогда сам расскажу.

Кронос почувствовал, как щеки сами собой вспыхивают от такой проницательности, но промолчал.

– Я бываю дома раз в месяц. Там тебя не любят, Кронос, ты – живой пример сыновьей неблагодарности.

Кронос фыркнул. Тоже вот новость, еще бы было иначе.

– Твой отец умер через неделю после того, как ты сбежал. Его разбил удар, что-то лопнуло в голове. Твою мачеху это подкосило, и Ларс какое-то время сам пытался о ней заботиться, но не очень-то у него получалось в одиннадцать-то лет. Кимре помогал ему собрать урожай с поля. Сейчас Ларс пытается скорнячить, но заказов у него мало. Возят в соседнее село тамошнему мастеру. Они с матерью здорово обнищали. Ларс пьет.

Хлебный мякиш в пальцах Кроноса стал бесформенным комком, а потом снова раскрошился. Удивленно посмотрев на стол, Кронос смахнул крошки на пол и сказал тупо:

– Ему же всего шестнадцать.

Дан кивнул и больше ничего не добавил. Он был таким с детства: не любил объяснять очевидное.

***

Было странно возвращаться той же дорогой конным, и последнюю часть пути Кронос прошел, ведя коня в поводу, словно нарочно старался отсрочить прибытие.

Дети, играющие в салочки в пыли, показывали на него пальцами и бежали следом – впрочем, на почтительном расстоянии. Бабы высовывались из-за плетней, шептались через заборы. Невозможно, чтобы Кроноса не узнавали, но никто его не окликнул.

Он нарушал данное мачехе обещание, но в душе кипела такая злость на курву, не сумевшую воспитать его брата, что Кронос вместо благодарности с удовольствием размазал бы ее по стене, если бы знал, что ему ничего за это не будет.

Двор выглядел заброшенным: бурьяны в пояс, три пожухлых кустика тыквы и покосившийся коровник. Куры не бродили в траве, как прежде, выискивая червяков. Видимо, Ларс даже на них плюнул.

Кронос привязал коня к плетню, толкнул калитку и успел сделать несколько шагов к дому, когда из дверей вывалился Ларс. Его нельзя было не узнать, несмотря на то, как он вытянулся и раздался в плечах, а светлые лохмы теперь были коротко острижены и торчали вверх немытыми иголками.

Несмотря на то, что он шатался с перепою и вонял, как винная лавка.

Ларс прошел мимо, будто не видел Кроноса, а из дома следом за ним выскочила мачеха – поседевшая, простоволосая, выглядящая совершенной старухой.

– Стой! – визгливо закричала она. – Стой, Ларс, не смей, стой!

– Мужик делает, что хочет, – очень отчетливо для пьяного пробормотал братец и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, рухнул в траву.

Вернее, рухнул бы, если бы Кронос не подхватил его. Уложив Ларса на спину, он увидел, что брат в глубоком обмороке.

И тут мачеха его наконец-то заметила.

Кронос ждал любой реакции: воплей, проклятий, ударов. Но она всплеснула руками, всхлипнула и, вдруг, заревев во весь голос, побежала к нему через двор, упала в траву и обняла колени Кроноса, уткнувшись в штаны мокрым от слез лицом.

* * *

Весь день они с мачехой провели в тишине, перебрасываясь короткими репликами вроде «подай полотенце» и «давай обедать». Устыдившись своего порыва, она снова стала вести себя холодно и неприязненно, но хамить выросшему пасынку, вооруженному мечом, очевидно опасалась.

Ларс пришел в себя к вечеру, застонал, садясь на лавке, обхватил голову руками и хрипло приказал:

– Воды.

Мачеха бросилась к нему с кружкой, будто делала так изо дня в день. Кронос подозревал, что так оно и было.

Брат пил жадно, крупными глотками. Кадык двигался на его бледной шее вверх-вниз, и Кронос все никак не мог уложить в голове: это тот же Ларс, которому он вытирал сопли и рассказывал сказки, которого дурил насчет аистов и подзуживал нарушать обычаи.

Ларс наконец вернул кружку матери, обвел мутным взглядом запущенную, грязную горницу – и замер, не дыша, рассмотрев Кроноса, подпирающего собой стену.

– Бр-ратик? – недоверчиво спросил он, раскатывая «р» от волнения.

– Ларс, – прошептал Кронос, оглушенный внезапным чувством вины. Он бросил малого с двумя упырями, думал только о себе – и вот что вышло в итоге.

Видимо, Ларс одновременно пришел к похожему выводу, потому что резко отобрал у застывшей мачехи кружку и, криво размахнувшись, запустил ее в Кроноса, явно целя в голову.

* * *

Ларса пришлось хорошенько встряхнуть, потому что он пытался драться, но все время норовил упасть. Едва малой понял, что ничего не добьется кулаками, он принялся орать, обвиняя брата во всех своих бедах. Кронос за годы путешествий насмотрелся на всякие истерики, потому просто ждал, и когда Ларс наконец-то охрип, а мачеха перестала уныло реветь в углу, спросил:

– Ты хочешь пойти со мной?

Ларс захлебнулся очередной тирадой о том, как трудно ему пришлось, постоял, ловя ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом сказал:

– Да. Да, я хочу! А ты думал, я откажусь, ты, ублюдок, только потому, что ты меня бросил?

Мачеха закричала на одной жуткой, замогильной ноте, и Кронос рявкнул, перекрывая ее вопли:

– Матушка, завали хлебало! Ты едешь с нами!

Она сразу же замолчала, будто кто-то ударил ее по голове, переводя недоверчивый, чуть безумный взгляд с сына на пасынка.

– Она останется! – гаркнул Ларс, и «матушка» по новой залилась слезами.

Кронос раздраженно поскреб бороду, чувствуя невыносимое желание оглушить обоих, чтобы замолчали, и еще – что, блядь, и правда вернулся домой.

* * *

Вся ночь ушла на то, чтобы убедить Ларса, что через год он будет считаться совершеннолетним и сможет совершенно законно слать матушку к таким херам, к каким только посчитает нужным. Мачеха во время этого разговора зло молчала в углу, а когда сын наконец согласился, опрометью бросила паковать одежки и нещербатую посуду. Она спросила, на чем они поедут, и Кронос едва удержался, чтобы не ответить с мелочной мстительностью: «Дойдешь пешком».

Ранним утром, когда он тупо смотрел в окно, слушая сонное дыхание всласть наоравшихся родных, за калиткой появился молодой веснушчатый мужик, покрутил длинным носом, выглядывая хозяев и, никого не увидав, уже собрался уходить. Кронос вздохнул и поплелся к выходу. Кимре разъелся и посуровел, но узнать его было нетрудно.

– Ты к матушке? – негромко окликнул Кронос друга. Кимре остановился в двух шагах от калитки, медленно повернулся, окинул его с ног до головы каким-то боязливым взглядом и наконец сказал:

– Так люди не врут.

Кронос переступил с ноги на ноги, не зная, что ответить, и невпопад подумал, что его боевому коню, наверное, не очень-то годится стоять в разваленном коровнике.

Кимре тоже мялся, но потом все же решился:

– Ты останешься?

Ответ вырвался быстрее, чем Кронос успел подумать, что это попросту грубо:

– Упаси господи!

Кимре открыл рот, и Кронос поспешил опередить его:

– Мне нужна телега, чтобы перевезти семью в город. Я хорошо заплачу. Держу пари, вам с Марией нужны деньги. У тебя есть дети, Кимре?

Друг мотнул головой, явно ошарашенный потоком вопросов, а потом медленно кивнул и проронил:

– Полберас. Пошли ко мне Ларса, как позавтракаете. Только выпивки ему не давай: он не умеет остановиться, – и, ничего не добавив, ушел по дороге за поворот.

В нем больше не было ничего от мальчика, жравшего яблоки с огрызками и с удовольствием рывшегося в грязи. Когда два дня спустя Кимре сгрузил их пожитки со своей телеги в Эгоне, потребовал плату и, не прощаясь, уехал, Ларс доверительно, будто сплетню, сообщил брату на ухо, что родившиеся у Марии близнецы в прошлом году умерли от лихорадки.

Пять лет оказались богатыми на события не только для Кроноса.

* * *

Он снял второй этаж дома с отдельным входом по лестнице. Там была спальная с двумя кроватями и гостиная с кирпичной печкой, на которой худо-бедно можно было варить обед. Ларс рвался служить в городской страже, но не проходил по возрасту, и Кронос, отыскав в канцелярии Дана, упросил его взять непутевого братца в ученики.

Кронос убедил себя, что все будет в порядке, потому что он наконец-то повел себя, как настоящий мужчина, принял ответственность, ухватил судьбу за рога. Только вот нихрена хорошо не было. Представление под названием «Воссоединение семьи» им удавалось разыгрывать почти две недели, а потом понеслось, как с горы в гололед.

Полусуточные караулы выматывали больше, чем постоянное бдение на посту охранника каравана. Кроноса тошнило от вышагивания в доспехах по улицам Эгона, от разниманья пьяных драк и выполнения дебильных приказов капитана-солдафона, но и это было лучше, чем Ларс, прятавший фляжку самогона с изобретательностью престарелого пьяницы, просыпавший занятия с Даном и оравший на постоянно плачущую мачеху. А та заискивала перед Кроносом до такой степени, что тянуло врезать ей по лицу и спросить, куда подевалась хорошо знакомая курва, лупившая его в детстве полотенцем.

Кронос не спешил в этот балаган по вечерам, пропадал в кабаках в выходные и до утра самозабвенно трахал любимых девочек, лишь бы не идти домой.

Ларс устраивал ему скандалы, как ревнивая жена, мачеха вторила всхлипами из гостиной. Кронос хлопал дверью и шел спать в караулку.

Путники привозили в Эгон вести о йома, нападавших на честных людей во всех сторонах света. Бургомистр, изрядно перетрухнув, приказал местным платить налог на постройку городской стены. Однажды ночью к стражникам, неспешно идущим вверх по одной из центральных улиц, подбежала зареванная, растрепанная женщина, сбивчиво объяснившая сквозь плачь какую-то дичь: будто ее муж пытается выжрать нутро собственного отца. Кронос первым вбежал в дом и увидел, как что-то большое, похожее и не похожее на человека, синюшное и голое, при свете огарка выдирает из брюшины трупа длинные петли кишок и сует их в рот, жадно давясь говном и кровью.

Он сглотнул накативший комок тошноты и мечом развалил этой твари голову – как будто расколол арбуз. Стены заляпало мозгами и странной фиолетово-черничной жижей.

Отчитавшись перед командиром и пообещав не распространять слухов об этом происшествии, Кронос зашел за сторожку караула и долго блевал желчью в чахлые кусты сирени.

По городу сновали странные мужики в черных одеждах, похожих на монашеские рясы, приставали к молодым парням, не хотят ли они за достойную плату стать оружием некой Гильдии против богомерзких йома. Кое-кто соглашался – и отбывал из Эгона на восток в сопровождении черноробых. Вспоминая единственного увиденного йома, Кронос обходил этих вербовщиков дальней дорогой.

Ларс плохо запоминал руны, будто был слабоумным, и пытался воровать у Кроноса медяки на вино. Как-то раз, обнаружив пропажу серебряного берас, Кронос запер мачеху в гостиной на засов и в бешенстве отходил брата ремнем по плечам и спине.

– Прямо как батюшка, – выплюнул хмельной Ларс, вытянувшись навзничь на кровати и даже не попытавшись дать отпор. – Сперва тебе на меня плевать, а потом лупишь.

Кронос бессильно опустил руки, ремень скользнул по полу, выпал из ладони. Мачеха ломилась в двери гостиной изнутри, стуча в полотно всем телом.

Через три дня после этого вусмерть затраханный «взрослой жизнью» Кронос аккуратно разделил все свои деньги на две кучки, оставил одну на застеленной кровати, написал записку, поясняющую, что Ларсу следует жить своим умом, и, поймав в городе черноробого, сообщил, что ничего не желает больше, нежели разделывать йома черепа под орех.

* * *

Он заподозрил, что дело с Гильдией пахнет как-то странно, когда увидел своих попутчиков, собранных другими черными по южным городам. Кронос и его сопровождающий встретились с ними около городка Дога на краю Малой пустыни – в телеге сидело трое мальчишек немногим старше Ларса, судя по одежде, бедных крестьян. Они смотрели на Кроноса, на черноробых, на убогие каменные домишки Доги так восхищенно, что сразу становилось ясно: пацаны сроду не бывали дальше отцовского поля и уж тем более не держали в руках меча.

Кронос задался вопросом, зачем Гильдии нужны «бойцы», в обучение которых еще нужно будет вложить силы и средства, но все его попытки выспросить что-нибудь у черных наталкивались на глухую стену молчания или, в лучшем случае, на отговорки вроде «ты все узнаешь на месте». Единственное, что удалось выяснить наверняка, – место, в которое они направлялись, называлось Сутаф. Кронос слышал, что это единственный город пустынных кочевников, где они собирались в честь важных событий, но не слишком-то в это верил, как и в существование самих кочевых племен: в жаркой, сухой и бесплодной пустыне востока, по его мнению, мог жить только конченый на голову дурак – и то дня три от силы.

Идея присоединиться к борцам с йома, и поначалу отчаянная, казалась все более сомнительной. Кронос решил, что в случае подвоха, будучи единственным конным среди рекрутов, переубивает этих недомонахов и драпанет, только его и видели.

Мальчишки сначала жались друг к другу, говорили вполголоса и невразумительно мямлили в ответ на прямые вопросы, но в конечном итоге Кронос сумел их разговорить. Один оказался с побережья, и так упоенно рассказывал о море, лодках и парусах, что оставалось только сделать вывод: в Гильдию он пошел не по своей воле, а батюшка его, поди, уже покупает новые снасти на вырученные деньги.

Потом пацаны осмелели и стали выспрашивать у самого Кроноса о его путешествиях и приключениях. Он болтал о Лидо, Рабоне, о горных селениях и приморских деревнях крайнего запада, с удовольствием смакуя неприличные подробности своих похождений, от чего парниши приходили в полнейший восторг, а черные недовольно кривились. Заметив это, Кронос, изрядно уставший от их уклончивых ответов, принялся красочно и громко пересказывать «Похождения святых отцов», не забывая вворачивать что-нибудь в духе: «И он задрал свою рясу – вот такую, как на нашем достопочтимом проводнике, один в один! – и как следует засадил собрату своему, ибо хороший монах всегда поможет другу в беде!»

Мальчишки ржали до икоты. Дорога была все скучнее, и Кроноса несло все круче, все похабнее. Он совсем не удивился бы, попытайся кто-нибудь из черных перерезать ему горло во сне.

* * *

С планами побега Кронос просчитался: к ущелью, отделявшему пустыню от зеленых земель, они подошли через две с половиной недели, и мешки с провизией пришлось переложить на собственные спины, а лошадей и повозки оставить в последнем селении у Восточных гор. Еще три ночи они брели по бесконечным пескам, набивавшимся в сапоги, в нос, в рот, в каждую щель на теле, до рассвета разбивали палатки и отсиживались в них невозможно жаркими днями, обливаясь потом. На четвертую ночь, устраиваясь на привал, черные предложили выпить вина за скорое прибытие. Кронос подумал, что только похмельного сушняка им не хватало в пустыне, но мальчишки согласились с такой охотой, что Кронос решил их не отговаривать. Когда они принялись пьянствовать, он вышел отлить за палатку, а когда вернулся, напился воды из собственной фляги и лег отдохнуть.

Кронос еще успел заметить, как странно замолкали на полуслове и клонили головы на грудь деревенские пацаны, но ничего не сказал и не сделал: сон свалил его, как удар по морде – черным, непроглядным, тяжелым забытьем.

* * *

Когда Кронос очнулся, над головой у него был далекий свод каменного потолка, а сам он, похоже, лежал на какой-то плоской металлической поверхности: очень четко чувствовалось, как нагретое телом железо липнет к ягодицам и лопаткам. Он попытался приподняться на локтях – и горло, грудь, живот до самого паха, словно огромная раскаленная игла, пронзила такая боль, что Кронос задохнулся.

– Очнулся! – воскликнул кто-то невидимый. – Держи его, скорее!

Перед глазами мутилось, и он не рассмотрел лиц тех, кто ухватил его за руки и за ноги, пока тело против воли выгибалось, грозя сломаться в пояснице. Потом Кронос почувствовал веревки на запястьях и щиколотках – грубые, толстые – и подумал: «Отец все-таки поймал меня. Сейчас он сломает мне ноги».

Одуряющая, распирающая изнутри боль нарастала, и Кронос закричал. Он орал, пока не охрип, а потом наконец-то потерял сознание.

* * *

Когда боль немного отступила, Кронос, едва соображая, разорвал путы, вскочил на ноги и огляделся. Вокруг стояли железные сооружения причудливой формы и стеллажи с вытянутыми прозрачными бутылками, полными разноцветных жидкостей.

Потом Кронос заметил в углу сжавшегося от страха черноробого.

Не особенно задумываясь, что делает, Кронос бросил в него своим железным столом, на котором провел бог знает сколько мучительных дней.

До него не сразу дошло, какой нечеловеческой силой обладают теперь его руки, так легко освобождающиеся от веревок и поднимающие тяжести. Чтобы скрутить его снова, понадобился десяток черных.

Пояснения одного из них, самого лысого и, видать, самого главного, были четкими и короткими:

– Я Римуто, глава Гильдии, – невыразительно сообщил, глядя на Кроноса немигающими змеиными глазами, – а ты воин. У тебя внутри зашита плоть йома, и потому теперь ты легко отличишь чудовище от человека. Сначала ты пройдешь тренировку в штабе. Мы выясним, каков уровень твоей силы, и ты отправишься охранять территорию, на которую будешь определен. Деньги и амуницию тебе выдаст слуга Гильдии.

Кронос хорошенько обдумал его слова и ответил:

– А давай ты лучше наклонишься как следует и сам себе вылижешь яйца.

Выражение лица Римуто ни капли не изменилось.

– Если ты не согласишься, мы уничтожим не только тебя, но и твоего брата. Его зовут Ларс, он живет в Эгоне с матерью, в третьем доме по улице Мучеников вверх от перекрестка с Княжьим переулком. Ты готов пройти обучение?

* * *

Сутаф походил на огромный улей или испещренный ласточкиными гнездами глиняный берег. Кронос оценил жутковатое величие этого лепящегося к скале «города», когда наконец вышел наружу.

Таких дураков, как он, в штабе оказалось человек тридцать, и у всех были седые волосы, блестящие серебром глаза и самое расчудесное – небрежно, но прочно зашитые разрезы от горла до низа живота. Разрез не болел, но и не затягивался, не сочился кровью, но между стежками можно было засунуть палец и нащупать внутри скользкое мясо. Эта подробность его нынешнего состояния потрясла Кроноса, увидевшего свое отражение в тазу с водой, даже больше, чем то, что с седыми волосами и бородой он стал похож на святого, приносящего деткам подарки на Рождество.

Тридцать дураков махали мечами на площадке и почти не говорили друг с другом. Из общей массы неудачников выделялись трое, которых Кронос про себя называл Улыбчивая Сука, Надменный Мудила и Тупой Дуболом. Сука в итоге оказался самым сносным из них – неспесивым мужиком и отличным мечником. Звали его Исли, и если бы у самого Кроноса было такое море йоки – странной силы, которая теперь бурлила в жилах каждого из них, – он бы тоже вот так улыбался.

Йоки заживляла раны, дарила огромную мощь – и дурманила разум, потому черные настаивали: из этого источника нельзя черпать помногу.

Ни одного из парнишек, с которыми коротал дорогу из Эгона, Кронос на тренировочной площадке не видел.

Ему выдали белые штаны и тунику, плащ, доспехи и здоровенный меч. На арене в Лидо этого наряд был бы к месту, если бы распорядитель задался целью насмешить зрителей до колик. Кроносу присвоили Номер Четыре, проводили через перевел до восточного побережья и на паруснике отправили морем в Гонал – чудесный белокаменный порт на крайнем западе.

Еще год назад Кронос решил бы, что мечта мальчишки, запускавшего в канаве кораблик с клочком синего шелка на мачте, наконец сбылась.

Сейчас, стараясь рассуждать хладнокровно, он говорил себе, что в жизни началась еще одна глава – невиданного и небывалого, еби ее в рот, содержания.

* * *

За пару лет он избродил северо-западные края вдоль и поперек, откликаясь на запросы местных в Гильдию. Ему попадались йома в шкурах отцов семейств, добродушных бабушек, почтенных матрон и даже – особенная гнусность – детей. Сцепив зубы, Кронос сносил им бошки, отрубал конечности, потрошил животы, а вслед вместо благодарности неслись проклятья и камни, потому что, даже увидев зубастые рожи вместо любимых лиц, селяне не хотели верить, что их родные могли быть чудовищами. Кроносу запомнился один юноша, чья невеста оказалась йома. Парень бежал за ним до околицы, пытался лупить какой-то клюкой по спине и надрывно желал самому стать йома, и чтобы свои же и зарубили.

Тот страдалец был невозможно близок к истине: то, что случалось с «белыми воителями», слишком часто и охотно пользующимися своей йоки, стало самой страшной тайной Гильдии – «пробуждением». Куратор Кроноса Лиам приносил ему вести о товарищах, «перешедших порог», с таким удовольствием, будто подначивал повторить этот фокус: Номер Пятнадцать потерял контроль, сожрал целый хутор – на него объявлена охота; Номер Девять в «пробудившемся» виде похож на гадюку с ногами; Номер Двадцать…

Кронос не чувствовал в себе желания становиться кровожадной тварью и пропускал отчеты Лиама мимо ушей. В его землях «пробудившихся» не было, на все остальное ему было насрать. Однажды Лиам торжественно вручил ему черный прямоугольник из неизвестного материала – пергамент-не пергамент, а не пойми что – и сказал, что эту херню надо отправить через куратора любому воину, если почувствуешь, что готов «пробудиться». Кронос прикинул, сколько до его краев будет бежать «любой воин», и посоветовал Лиаму свернуть эту хуету в трубочку и засунуть себе в жопу.

По странному стечению обстоятельств на следующем задании Кроноса ждали целых пятеро йома. Когда он, с ног до головы заляпанный их кровищей, нагло ввалился на пустынный постоялый двор, метущая обеденный зал баба завизжала, а усатый хозяин, высунувшись из кладовой, недовольно пробурчал:

– Да что ж вы тут бродите табунами-то?

«В смысле, почтенный?» – хотел переспросить Кронос, но не успел, почувствовав, как на втором этаже, прямо над головой, зажегся огонек чужой, незнакомой йоки. Должно быть, Гильдия набирала новых воинов вместо погибших и «пробудившихся», но в этой ауре было что-то тревожное, дерганое, и Кронос на всякий случай взялся за меч.

На лестнице послышались шаги, скрипнули ступени, и в зал спустился воитель в белой форме, при доспехе и мече. Кронос насмешливо подумал, что парень, наверное, такое ссыкло, что даже спит в полном обмундировании, а потом наконец посмотрел в его лицо – и подумал, что переоценил свои силы. Он явно «пробуждается», и «пробуждение» его началось с бредовых видений.

– Мое почтение, Номер Четыре! – голос был звонкий и юный, а тон – исполненный затаенного вызова. – Я Номер Двадцать Один.

– Ларс, – сказал Кронос и с размаху сел на лавку. – Что же ты наделал?

Ларс тряхнул короткими белесыми патлами, упрямо задирая подбородок, скрестил на груди руки и произнес:

– Я же говорил, что пойду с тобой. Я хочу быть как ты.

* * *

Кронос покинул ту гостиницу с рассветом. Ларс упоенно рассказывал ему за ужином, что воинов теперь сорок семь и что за два месяца он, молодой рекрут, прошел путь более чем в двадцать номеров. Говорил, лучась искренностью, что не сердится на Кроноса, потому что теперь наконец-то нашел свое призвание, и что скоро он догонит брата. Кронос почти не слушал его слова – он изучал йоки Ларса, бурлящую, беснующуюся и неровную. Брат не пил, но выглядел пьяным, его глаза казались не серебряными, а оловянными – мутные, непроницаемые.

Мысль о том, что, заимев рубец во все пузо и седину, ночуя в ебучих лесах и отказавшись от простых радостей человеческой жизни, он защищал этого долбня, вот так разом просравшего его, Кроноса, жертву, зудела под черепом, как комариный укус.

Поспешно уходя из села, Кронос чувствовал, что Ларс стоит у окна своей комнаты и смотрит ему вслед, и то, что брат никак не попытался задержать его, по-настоящему пугало.

При следующей встрече Лиам вручил Кроносу новый плащ взамен изорванного и как бы невзначай сообщил, что в иерархии произошли изменения, в частности, Номер Двадцать Один продвинулся вперед еще на несколько позиций.

– Ужасно талантливый парень, – сказал куратор, гадко кривя широкогубый рот. – Не щадит себя, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Кроносу стоило некоторых усилий не размозжить ему голову о ближайшее дерево. Он все понимал.

Лиам взял себе за правило докладывать ему об успехах Ларса, выдавая новое задание. Кронос с какой-то безнадежной тоской следил, как брат карабкается вверх в идиотской, никому не нужной иерархии – тупой замене настоящих человеческих достижений, – и, когда однажды Лиам сообщил ему, что Ларс достиг Шестого Номера, понял: всё. Брат вызовет его на поединок еще до наступления холодов. Он хочет доказать свою силу, утвердиться в праве считаться равным.

Наконец-то догнать беглеца, на которого всегда равнялся.

– Это тебе, – сказал Лиам еще через неделю. Кронос ждал его несколько часов у приметной скалы за околицей Тичери и был ужасно раздражен, так что, увидев в руке куратора знакомый черный прямоугольник, рявкнул:

– Я уже говорил тебе, куда ты можешь ее засунуть, не дошло?

Лиам закудахтал, как несушка, и Кронос не сразу понял, что черный хохочет.

– Дурачок, – сказал он ласково, как любимому сыну. – Это не твоя карта, а Ларса. Он достиг предела и ждет тебя у подъема на Срединный перевал по эту сторону гор. Ларс просил поспе…

Кронос убрал меч в петлю. Тело Лиама рухнуло в траву, пальцы на правой руке судорожно дернулись и застыли. Отлетевшая под камень голова, лежа на щеке, смотрела на Кроноса невозможно удивленными глазами из-под сбритых бровей.

Глава закончилась, но Кроносу во что бы то ни стало нужно было дописать последние строчки, прежде чем закрывать книгу.

* * *

Еще в миле от перевала Кронос понял, что опоздал: йоки Ларса, искаженная, густая, как смола, казалось, заливала все предгорье. Ветер колыхал дикие травы вдоль дороги, по ним, как по морю, шли волны, и солнце спряталось за тучи, словно не желало видеть того, что Кронос должен был сделать.

Облегчение, которое он испытал, поняв, что придется убить уже не брата, а незнакомое чудище, было почти болезненным. Поднимаясь к началу длинного пологого серпантина, Кронос ожидал, что сейчас из-за ближайшего камня на него выскочит что-нибудь со щупальцами, зубами, когтями и жвалами. Потому, увидев человеческую фигурку, застывшую у поворота дороги, Кронос едва поборол желание протереть глаза. Остановился, вынул меч и мучительно вгляделся в черты брата.

Ларс не пошевелился. Он улыбался снисходительно и терпеливо, чуть склонив голову набок, словно говорил: подойди, возьми меня за руку, не бойся, это я.

Кронос не сразу понял, что Ларс выглядит совсем как прежде: светлые волосы, карие глаза. На нем была безрукавка и просторные полотняные штаны, и в вырезе ворота виднелась шея, не изуродованная швом.

– Я так рад, что ты пр-ришел, – сказал Ларс, не прекращая улыбаться. – Теперь мы будем вместе. Как настоящие бр-ратья. Бр-ратья-др-раконы.

Он засмеялся. Улыбка треснула, как пересохшая корка на ране, стала ненормально широкой, и во рту у Ларса Кронос увидел два лишних ряда зубов.

– Мы пойдем в Эгон! – заливался Ларс, запрокинув голову. Он кричал все громче, каждое слово эхом отдавалось в скалах, и Кроносу показалось, что от этих криков сейчас начнется камнепад. – Мы пойдем к матушке, она так нас ждет, так хочет увидеть тебя! Так хочет вонзить в тебя нож!

Плечи Ларса раздались вширь, разрывая ткань безрукавки, кости ребер пропороли мясо и торчали наружу – белые, словно выгоревшие на солнце. Череп вытянулся вверх, и волосы вместе с кожей соскользнули с головы цельным куском, обнажая роговые наросты.

– Мы придем к ней, – прогремел Ларс своей костистой пастью, – и съедим ее кишки! Давай съедим ее, братик! Она наверняка вкусная!

Ларс взмахнул лапами, словно крыльями, сбил верхушку небольшой скалы, и она с грохотом покатилась вниз по склону, сминая кусты и молодые деревца.

– Нет, – произнес Кронос, слыша свой голос будто издалека, и шагнул вперед. – Мы не пойдем к ней, Ларс. Нельзя. Я запрещаю.

Огромный Ларс присел на корточки, едва умещаясь на дороге, наклонил жуткое лицо между коленей и преданно заглянул Кроносу в глаза:

– Ладно, – проворчал он нехотя и тут же тревожно вскинулся, едва не столкнув Кроноса с обрыва. – Но ведь ты пойдешь со мной? Не в Эгон? Ты? Со мной?

Похоже, Ларсу было трудно мыслить связно. И в этом Кронос его понимал.

Он опустил меч и прикрыл глаза, позволив себе нырнуть в бушующую йоки брата, уволочь себя в водоворот, стать частью этого потока, освобождая всю свою силу. Он так часто предавал Ларса, что теперь просто не мог бросить его в этом безумии.

Ларс победно взвыл и ухватил его лапищей поперек талии.

Больно не было. Было лучше, чем трахаться, чем пить, чем скакать на коне в новые края и побеждать того, кто сильнее. Лучше всего на свете.

Кронос подумал, что, если бы любил кого-то, то назвал бы испытанное воплощенной любовью, а потом уже не думал ничего.

* * *

Ларс пихнул его под бок и мотнул подбородком в сторону деревни: у наполненной дождевой водой канавы вертелось трое пацанов. Ни одного взрослого видно не было.

Кроносу казалось, что внутри у него теперь живет длинный-предлинный, вечно голодный змей, и, стоит потревожить его вкусным запахом, начинает разматывать скользкие кольца, щекоча и подзуживая.

Дети пахли очень вкусно.

– Нет, – сказал Кронос змею и Ларсу одновременно. – Это будет слишком нагло.

Ларс тяжело вздохнул. Последний раз они ели три дня назад, и брат едва сдерживался. Но Кронос был рядом. Он приглядывал.

Тем временем на дороге появился какой-то паренек. Отойдя от деревни, он огляделся по сторонам и поспешил юркнуть в заросли кукурузы, пригнув голову. Кронос сказал себе, что этот уж точно задумал неладное, и ужасно развеселился от мысли, что, вполне вероятно, собирается очистить мир от очередной гниды. Даже издалека он рассмотрел напомаженные волосы и сафьяновые сапоги. Это до ужаса напомнило Кроносу кое-кого мерзкого.

Порой он задумывался о том, что не совершил подвига, достойного своего имени, не попытался изменить мировой порядок, не повел войска на битву, даже мужем и отцом не стал. Новая глава жизни была написана кровью, но его кровь теперь по цвету ничем не отличалась от чернил.

И в этой главе он наконец-то был не один.

Кронос молча показал Ларсу на кукурузу, и глаза у братца на миг алчно вспыхнули желтым.


End file.
